Consequences
by meemzey
Summary: Harry isn't and only child, he has a younger twin sister named Emmeline. Emmeline and Ron make a mistake and have to learn to live with the consequences. Pairngs: RWOC, slight HPGW
1. Telling the Guys

-1**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of that other stuff except Emmeline Potter. If I did do you think I would be writing this???**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ginny's only 18!" Harry said as he pushed open the front door to the burrow.

"Well yes, but 18 isn't that young Harry!" Emmeline exclaimed.

"Well she would never be that stupid Lillie!"

"Oh, so now I'm stupid!!"

"No, Lillie I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were watching the exchange from the kitchen table.

Ginny was the only one to speak up.

"What would I never be _that _stupid about? And what does me only being 18 have to do with anything?" she asked.

Harry started to answer her but Lillie interrupted.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it Ginny."

She turned back to Harry.

"Anyways what if Ginny had to tell Ron the same thing?!?"

"What does Ginny have to tell me?" Ron asked.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all looking extremely confused by now, at the argument going on between the two siblings. The two completely ignored him and continued their bickering.

"Again Lillie, Ginny, and me for that matter, would never be that stupid!"

"Again Harry, with the stupid! I may not be the smartest," Lillie said gesturing to Hermione, "but I'm _not_ stupid!"

"I never said that Emmeline!" Harry yelled.

"Oh, that's it I have had it up to here with you Harry!" she yelled. Holding her hand a good 5 inches above her 5'5" height, making her hand still about 3 inches short of the top of her brothers head. She stormed out of the house.

"Emmeline Lillie Potter! You get back here!" Harry yelled. When she didn't answer he ran out after her, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione followed slowly. He caught her by the arm and spun her around to face him.

"Where are you going Emmeline?"

"Far away from you Harry Potter!" she yelled, as she yanked her arm away. In one more second she had disapparated. Harry buried his head in his hands and sighed. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione just stared at him. Nobody spoke for a minute. Hermione was the first to speak.

"Umm…Harry…care to explain…?" she asked.

"Yeah I would still like to know what I, and apparently you too, would never be so stupid about and why it suddenly matters that I'm 18?"Ginny added.

"And I would still like to know what Ginny has to tell me?" Ron asked.

Harry just looked at them all. No one had noticed that Emmeline had apparated to a spot only about 5 feet away. Suddenly Harry lunged at Ron knocking him to the ground.

"If you ever lay a hand on Lillie again, I swear Ron, I'll Avada you to the ground!" he yelled while trying to punch Ron, or inflict any kind of pain on him. Emmeline sprinted over and tried to yank Harry off of Ron. When she finally succeeded she started yelling at Harry.

"Harry James Potter!" How could you say that? Ron is your best friend!" Harry started to open his mouth to say something but Emmeline cut him off.

"I mean honestly Harry!" she had begun to pace between Harry and Ron who had recovered from the attack and was now standing. "Even given the current situation…" This time Harry did interrupt.

"Given the current situation!?!" he yelled "Given the current situation I shouldn't even have given him _that _warning!" he yelled. Emmeline just looked at her brother.

"I can't believe you Harry." she said calmly. She had tears in her eyes now. Harry was silent. They stared at each other for several minutes. The tears started flowing down Emmeline's face.

"I would have thought…that my own brother…my own _twin_ brother…would be a little more understanding." she said through her crying. She turned and walked back into the burrow. Ron started to follow but Harry grabbed him.

"Harry," Ron said "despite the fact that your going to 'Avada me to the ground' if I touch your sister, I don't really care, shes my girlfriend, and obviously you," he said poking at Harry's in the chest "obviously did something to her, so no, right now I'm going to see her." with that he walked into the house.

Ginny and Hermione just stared after Ron, then turned to Harry.

"Don't even ask." he said looking at the two girls who were looking at him questioningly. They just nodded their heads. Hermione walked over and looked in the window by the door she could see Ron and Emmeline sitting at the kitchen table.

"We should wait outside." she said as she turned around to face Harry and Ginny. They both agreed and the three decided to go down to the nearby lake for a swim.

_**-------Meanwhile in the kitchen--------**_

When Ron walked into the kitchen Emmeline was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands, he walked up and straddled the bench.

"Em…" he said placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him blinking. All of a sudden she fell against Ron sobbing. She buried her face in his chest and clutched to his shirt. Ron, who had never seen his girlfriend so emotional, didn't know what to do so he just put his arms around her and sat there. **(This is what Hermione saw)** They sat like that for what seemed like an eternity. Until finally Emmeline's sobs had subsided and she finally looked up at Ron.

"So…ummm…you wanna tell me what all that was about?"

"I'm so sorry Ron." she whispered.

"Lillie, what are you sorry about?"

She looked down at her lap, but Ron hooked his finger under her chin and gently lifted her face.

"Lillie…what are you talking about?"

"Ron…I'm….ummm…I'm…"

"Yes…?"

"Ron I think I'm….pregnant."


	2. A reaction and a breakup

-1**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of that other stuff except Emmeline Potter. If I did do you think I would be writing this???**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ummm…could you say something?"

"Ron?"

Silence.

"You could yell…please?"

Again silence.

"Anything?"

Ron just stared at his girlfriend. He took a deep breath. At that moment Harry, Hermione, and Ginny walked in the door. When they saw their friends they stopped just inside the door.

"Ron…please anything…even if you yell, I won't yell back…really…I promise."

Emmeline just looked at Ron, Ron just looked back.

"Could you repeat that?" Ron finally asked.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny were still just standing in the doorway. Harry was the only one of the three who knew what the young couple was talking about. Emmeline hadn't told Hermione or Ginny or anybody else other than Mrs. Weasley, Harry, and now Ron.

"Uh?"

"I asked if you could repeat what you just said." he asked again.

"Umm…I won't yell if you do?"

"No."

"Say something?" she tried again.

"Nope."

"I'm…"

"Yeah, that one."

"You know the life altering, almost give me a heart attack, what the bloody hell were you thinking, _BOMB_ you just dropped on me!!" he said bitterly.

"Excuse me?!?"

"You heard me."

"Yes, but I hoped I heard you wrong."

"Well you didn't."

Emmeline just stared at her boyfriend. Then all of a sudden she stood up.

"I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Why were you so stupid?" asked Ginny.

"I thought I fell in love with your brother." she said as she slammed the front door. Ron just sat there staring at the door looking stunned. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny just stood there looking at Ron.

"Arse." said Harry quietly.

Just then Mrs. Weasley came bursting though the door with an armful of groceries, Emmeline followed her with another armful. They both ignored the four other people in the room.

"…100 dear. You have my full support." Mrs. Weasley was saying. Lillie just smiled and muttered something about getting more groceries.

"Oh, I'll help dear."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

On her way out the door Mrs. Weasley smacked Ron on the back of the head.

"Arse." she said. Emmeline just gave a small smile and walked out the door.

"Why don't you just get me a t-shirt?!" Ron hollered after them. Emmeline came in with more groceries and set them on the counter and pointed her wand at Ron. With a flick of her wrist he was wearing a t-shirt with the word 'ARSE' on it. She smirked, obviously satisfied with her work and turned to start putting things away. Several minutes later she set down the can of peas & carrots she was holding and turned again to Ron and pointed her wand. With another flick the t-shirt changed from 'ARSE' to 'BIG ARSE' she smiled and turned back to finish putting away the food. Harry and George chuckled as did Hermione and Ginny. Even Mrs. Weasley laughed a bit. When all the groceries were put away Emmeline started for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked her.

She looked at him for a minute before answering. "For a walk."

"I'll come with you." he said as he stared to get up.

"No I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"And why not?" he asked as he closed the gap between them. He put his arms around her waist, but she wiggled free.

"I don't want to be with someone who is such a 'BIG ARSE'"

He just stared at her. She glanced away.

"Does this mean…?"

"Yeah…I think it does" she whispered. With that she walked out of the door. Harry, George, Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley just stared at Ron.

"Did she just…do what I think she did?" asked George. Ron still stared at the door in shock.

"She just broke up with me."


	3. Suprises, Houses, and Friends

-1**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I do not own anything other than Emmeline Potter…and the plot line.**

**Chapter 3**

The next day Emmeline had a doctors appointment to confirm that she really was pregnant.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you dear?"

"No, thanks though Mrs. Weasley, really I'll be fine."

"Ron should go with you."

"Mrs. Weasley…really…I'll be fine."

"Well…I suppose if you think you'll be fine…"

"I will don't worry…I really have to get going now, see you!" she called over her shoulder.

"Good luck!!" hollered Mrs. Weasley.

A half an hour later Emmeline was sitting in the exam room waiting for the results.

"Well Ms. Potter," said the healer as she walked into the room. "You are indeed pregnant."

Emmeline was silent.

"And theres more good news!" said the healer. Emmeline looked at the healer questioningly. When the healer didn't say anything she snapped.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?!"

"Your having twins! Congratulations!" Emmeline just stared at the woman.

"Excuse me?" she asked after several minutes.

"Twins, congratulations!"

"Oh, yes, thank you." Emmeline said as she hopped off the exam table. She hurried out of the room. Thanked the secretary after making her next appointment and apparated back to the burrow.

"Oh Emmeline your home!"

"Hi Mrs. Weasley."

"How did it go dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley as she placed a sandwich and soup in front of Lillie at the table. Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, and Hermione were already seated at the table looking at her.

"Fine." she mumbled as she busied her self with her soup and sandwich. When she finished she got up from the table. Mrs. Weasley however would have none of that so she ushered her back to the table and gave her more soup. Lillie started to protest but Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"Your eating for two now Emmeline not just one."

"More like three" she muttered.

"Did you say something dear?" At that Emmeline pushed her bowl away and stood up.

"Excuse me, but I have to get going."

"Where are you going?" asked Harry.

"House hunting." she stated simply.

"Can I come?" asked Hermione.

"Sure, Ginny you wanna come too?"

"Yeah!"

"Ok well lets get going then."

Harry, Ron, and Mrs. Weasley were staring at the door in shock.

"Well I admire that chick." They all just looked at George.

"What?! Shes single, gonna have a kid, the fathers a git, and shes gonna live by herself!"

An hour and a half later the girls were still looking at houses.

"This is it!" Emmeline said. They were at a small white house. A beautiful garden was in the back and a swing was hanging from one of the trees in the spacious backyard. She turned to the realtor.

"This is it. I want this one."

"Really? You haven't even seen the inside. And the inside needs a ton of work!"

"Fine, then lets go inside." The inside of the house really did need a ton of work. There was three bedrooms and two bathrooms. The bedrooms were all wallpapered and the wallpaper was falling down in places. The carpets throughout the house were stained. The bathroom walls were tiled and had tiles missing. The faucets were all rusty and the kitchen was ancient. As Emmeline looked around she nodded.

"Yupp this is it."

"You really want this house miss!?"

"Yes I really want this house." Hermione and Ginny just stared at her. After buying the house the girls returned to the burrow.

"So, how did it go dears? Did you find anything you like Emmeline?"

"She bought a house!" said Hermione and Ginny together.

"You what?!" asked Harry as he and Ron walked into the room.

"Yepp I bought a house!!" Emmeline squealed. "Its wonderful! Three bedrooms, two bathrooms. It needs a little work but…other than that…its perfect!"

"That's the understatement of the year!" said Ginny.

Emmeline looked at her. "Ok so maybe it needs a little more than a little work but once its done its gonna be perfect!!"

The following day Lillie, Hermione, and Ginny returned to the new house with Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ron, and George.

"Oh, Emmeline, dear, the house is just darling!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Marvelous. Just marvelous. And right in a muggle area too! This is spectacular!" said Mr. Weasley.

"It is very nice." Harry said. George nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah…its…nice." said Ron. Emmeline looked at him.

"Whats wrong with it?" she asked. Ron looked at her in shock, those were the first words the two had exchanged in several days.

"Well…?" she asked angrily.

"Nothing its very nice…" he said a little hesitantly, ever since she became pregnant Emmeline would have mood swings and they never ended well for the person that had crossed her.

"Well are you going to finish your sentence, or just stand there like an idiot??"

"Umm how does it need work it doesn't look like it needs anything done to it?" Emmeline shook her head stalking of into the house, talking to herself, this habit had not come with the pregnancy, she had always done so.

"Moron…they're all morons…every single one of them…from the very beginning of their lives they just suck the life right out of you!" she muttered. They all looked after her, no one wanted to be the one to have to talk to her. Finally Ginny spoke up.

"I'll go." she sighed, as she started to walk towards the house Harry caught her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"I love you." he said "Just remember that." She slapped him on the arm.

"You're horrible" she smirked, and walked off towards the house. The rest of the family decided to take a look around the backyard, while they waited for Ginny and Lillie.

_In the house_

Ginny found Emmeline sitting on one of the old counters in the kitchen. She was watching the family next door out in their backyard. There was a father, mother, two kids and a dog. They were all playing catch and the dog was running back and forth trying to get the giant blue ball. Ginny walked towards Lillie and hoisted herself up onto the counter next to Lille, surprised that the old thing didn't collapse under the weight, not that either of them weighed a lot, but the counter was old. Ginny watched the family play too. With out looking away from the family Lillie spoke.

"I want that Ginny…" she whispered. "I'm never gonna get that am I?" Emmeline finally tore her eyes away from the family and looked at her friend. Ginny could see the sadness in her eyes, and realized that Emmeline Lillie Potter was not as strong as she seemed to be.

"You will…you'll get that…maybe not right away, and it may take some work…but you'll get that." She wrapped her arm around Lillie's shoulder and Lillie laid her head on Ginny's shoulder.

"You really think so?" she asked, her voice filled with hope.

"I know so, Ron may be incredibly pig-headed but…he loves you he's just to dense to realize it, or to befuddled to admit it, but he does. I know it."

Emmeline sighed. The two women just sat there for a couple minutes. Emmeline finally picked her head up.

"Well I should probably go get everyone so they can come in and see the inside." she said. Ginny nodded.

"I'll come with you."

With one last look backat the happy family the girls walked out the backdoor onto the patio and told everyone that they could come in. When everyone had looked at the house they all stood in the living room.

"Wow, Lillie this house needs a ton of work." Everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement. George walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry Lillie I'll help you get this place fixed up on a couple of months these people will be amazed!" She looked up at him.

"Thanks George." she said with a small smile. Ginny came over and stood on her other side.

"And I won't be much help with all of the rebuilding and such, but when that's all done I'll help you with all the furniture and decorating stuff!"

"Thanks Gin." she said smiling, an actual smile this time, for the first time in several days. Because she knew that what ever happened her friends and family would be right there with her.


	4. IMPORTANT: AUTHORS NOTE

-1**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** OK SORRY FOR THE INTERUPTION!!**

**I'M NOT SURE IF I WANT TO CONTINUE ON WITH THIS STORY OR NOT**

**…WHILE I'M REALLY ENJOYING WRITING IT, IT DOESN'T SEEM TO BE **

**A BIG HIT. PRETTY PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! I'M **

**THINKING LIKE 5 REVIEWS AND I'LL CONTINUE. SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! **


	5. A Little Suprise

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Ok people so even though I only got like 3 reviews I'm still gonna continue this, just cuz I wanna!! ****J** **So now this means that I need some suggestions.**

**1.- Since Emmeline is having twins what should they be?? 2boys 2 girls or 1 of each???**

**2.- Names!! Along with what gender the babies should be I need name ****suggestions! I have two names but I don't really want to use ****them. (They're my niece and nephew's names)**

**And finally…**

**3.- Should Ron and Emmeline get back together??? If so when before or after ****the babies are born??**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! And now for the next ****chapter…**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own anything in this story…other than Emmeline Potter and the story line.**

**Chapter 4**

The following Monday Emmeline had to go to work. She worked at St. Mungo's as a general surgeon in the surgical department. She decided not to tell her boss that she was pregnant, let alone that she was pregnant with twins, until she was further along.

"Hey George what are you doing here?" she asked when she turned around and saw George walking towards her.

"It's Monday."

"Yeah…Oh…right!" Lillie looked down at her watch it was 2;30 in the afternoon.

"Ok, well I'm off at 3:00, so you can wait over there." She said pointing to a waiting room. "I'll be back when I'm done." He nodded and went to sit down. About 45 minutes later he saw Emmeline walking down the hallway looking very stressed. As she entered the room she reached up and pulled off her scrub cap, her amber hair tumbled down over her shoulders. There was one person other than George in the waiting room. She stopped in front of the young man and just looked at him. George got up.

"I'll meet you at home." he said, and left. Lillie nodded and turned back to the young man, she took a big breath. When she walked into the burrow it was about 3:30, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Mrs. & Mr. Weasley were all seated around the kitchen table. She sat down next to Mrs. Weasley and laid her head in her arms on the table with a sigh. Mrs. Weasley automatically put her hand on Emmeline's forehead.

"Are you ok dear?" she asked sounding very worried.

"Hmmm."

"You look flushed."

"'M fine."

"Really?"

"Uh. Huh."

"You don't look it."

"Just tired I'm fine Mrs. Weasley." she snapped. Mrs. Weasley withdrew her hand and scooted over a little bit, obviously afraid that Lillie was about to have one of her infamous mood swings. Everyone at the table silenced, and looked at her. Emmeline finally picked her head up off the table. She looked around the table at everybody and sighed.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley."

"Its ok dear." said Molly as she got up to get Emmeline something to eat.

"Rough day?" Harry asked. Emmeline just stared at him. After several minutes Harry started to get nervous, squirming in his seat.

"Oh nooo….my day was freakin' peachy Harry…I'm just always in this kind of mood." Harry stayed silent. He may have been twice the size of Emmeline but when it came to dueling and hexing, Emmeline could kick his arse. She even gave Ginny a run for her money with the bat boogey hex.

"What happened?" asked Hermione carefully.

"Nothing much."

"You wanna talk about it?" Ginny asked. Emmeline smiled at her, Ginny was the only one who wouldn't draw back away from her when she was being a snot.

"No, not yet…thanks though." she said shaking her head. Ginny nodded. Emmeline looked down concentrating on her beef and potatoes.

"You know we don't have to start the house tonight Lillie." George said. Emmeline's head snapped up. She looked at him.

"Yes we do." she said.

"I want to be moved in there in 2 months, 4 at the latest."

"Ok, well…if you're sure…"

"Just let me go change." she said looking down at her scrubs. She noticed she had blood, or it could be spaghetti sauce she wasn't sure which one, on her top and down her right leg. At this point in time she was really regretting not changing at the hospital. It was days like this one when she really hated that surgery was what she loved to do, and that she had chosen that to spend the rest of her life doing. 15 minutes later Emmeline came down the stairs in jeans and a t-shirt.

When Emmeline and George left it was about 4, they decided to fix the house not using any magic because the house was in a muggle area. They went to Lowes first. They were going to do the kitchen/dining area first, so they were going to get flooring, paint for the walls and cabinets, and the actual cabinets. When they arrived at the house an hour and a half later they set to work taking the kitchen apart. By 6 they had taken out all the cabinets and the tiles on the wall were gone, the old stove/oven, sink, microwave, and refrigerator were gone as well. They took a short break for dinner and then went back to work. By 9:30 they had the floor done and all the walls and cabinets painted. They decided to finish the room the next day. They returned to the burrow and Emmeline went straight to bed.

The next day after work when Emmeline walked into the front door of the burrow she stopped dead in her tracks. Ron was sitting at the table with none other than Lavender Brown. She scowled as she walked by her.

"Oh, Hello Emmeline." Emmeline turned around very slowly and just stared at her. She looked at Ron, then back to Lavender.

"Watch out for him."

"Excuse me?" Lavender asked. Emmeline chuckled. Ginny walked into the kitchen and saw Lavender, she went to stand next to Lillie.

"Naïve. Great…you really got a good one this time Ron…" By now Ginny was tugging at her arm, whispering to her to leave the room.

"Only I'm not so sure she'll do ok on her own."

"OK!!…Lillie can you come here I have a question?" Emmeline looked over at Ginny and smiled.

"Oh sure Ginny!"

"Good luck!" Lillie said in a sing song voice to Lavender. Ginny lead Emmeline outside, and into the garden. Ginny conjured a bench and the two sat down. Emmeline looked at her lap and twisted her hands together, she knew what was coming. Ginny looked at her, then started to speak.

"Lille…" she started. "what happened?" Emmeline was silent for a minute before she started to speak.

"I…I just…I don't know!" she buried her face in her hands.

"Oh Ginny! I'm turning into some jealous, pregnant, bitch!" she moaned.

Ginny put her hand on her shoulder.

"No!…no your not…don't worry I would have done the same thing if I was in your situation and I saw Harry with Cho! You didn't over-react you acted like any sensible, normal woman would!" Just then George and Harry walked up. George extended the bench and the boys sat down, Harry next to Ginny and George next to Lillie.

"What about me and Cho?" Harry asked, kissing Ginny on the cheek. They looked at the girls and noticed to look on Emmeline's face.

"What happened?! What did he do this time?! I'll kill him…George I think between the two of us we could take him…but you hold him down cause I wanna be the one who hurts him!" Harry said. George nodded in agreement.

"We could do it tonight under the cover of nightfall." George continued. "We can wear all black and be just like that character in those muggle movies…whats his name…"

"James Bond!" said Harry.

"Yes. Yes that's it! Just like James Bond!"

"Have you ever seen one of those movies George?"

"Yeah I saw one or two."

"Oh…did you ever notice how James Bond always gets all those hot girls?!"

"Ohhh yea!! Very nice!!! So we can beat the crap out of Ron and get hot girls!"

"Under the cover of nightfall!"

They high fived. Ginny slapped Harry in the arm.

"What am I then?!" she asked. Harry quickly looked for a cover-up.

"My hot girl of course!" he said hoping that would do the trick. All of a sudden Emmeline burst out laughing. She got up, still laughing.

"I'm going inside to change George, Ginny are you coming tonight?"

"Yepp."

"Ok well I'll be right back then we can leave." At this point Ron came walking up to the group. The two just stared at each other. Emmeline turned to leave.

"By the way Harry, George, you might want to work on your 'brilliant' plan a little more…theres still some obvious kinks." she called over her shoulder, starting to laugh again. This caused Ginny to burst out laughing. Ron looked at her.

"What's so funny?" she just shook her head standing up.

"I'm going to get ready to go, George we'll be ready to go in 5 minutes." she bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek. She patted Ron on the back, chuckling and went into the house to change.

_Later that night at Emmeline's house_

"So do you want to tell us what has been wrong with you the past couple of days?" George asked as they hung the last cabinet in place. Both Ginny and George looked at her curiously when Emmeline stopped dead in her tracks and hoisted herself slowly up onto the nearest countertop. She looked around, as if to make sure that no one else was with them. She sighed, she knew she would have to tell them eventually.

"My patient." she whispered. Ginny hopped up on the counter next to her. Emmeline just stared at the wall in front of her, tears were already in her eyes and threatening to fall. They both looked at her, silently urging her to continue.

"I know, I know I'm a surgeon, I'm not supposed to get involved with my patients…but…she was only twenty…one year older than me!"

"Lillie what happened?" asked Ginny. George put down his tools and hopped up on the other side of Emmeline.

"She died." she whispered, tears were falling freely down her face now.

"The one whos husband you talked to in the waiting room the other day?" George asked. She nodded.

"What does she have to do with you?"

"I was the surgeon, the neonatal doctor was out that day. I was the one responsible for her. She was pregnant, with twins, they were going to be her first babies. But instead of sitting at home with her husband and new babies, shes laying in the ground in some cemetery."

"Lillie…surgery is risky…especially a c-section with more than one baby…she knew that when she agreed to it." Ginny said.

"You don't get it! I was the surgeon! I was the one doing the operation! I was responsible for her. Not only her but her babies too!…The babies made it, but…I really tried…for an hour I did everything known to man to save that woman. I pumped her chest, I shocked her with the paddles, I injected her with so many drugs, that could have and should have helped her, I took her off the oxygen and had an intern manually pump air with an ambu bag for 25 minutes…I couldn't save her. I was responsible."

"Lillie, what else does this have to do with you?" Ginny asked knowingly.

"I don't want to die!" she sobbed burying her face in her hands.

"Oh…Lillie…your not going to…"they said hugging her.

"You're strong, and healthy, and you only have one baby, she had two." continued George. Emmeline shook her head.

"I have two." she whispered.

"What?!?" If looks could kill, Ginny would have killed George instantly for reacting like that.

"I'm having twins." she said with her head still in her hands.


	6. A Little More Time

-1**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own anything in this story…other than Emmeline Potter and the story line.**

**Chapter 5**

_-- Guys, I'm having twins…"--_

"Did you tell Ron yet?" asked George. Ginny glared at him. Emmeline looked at the floor and wrung her hands together.

"No." she said quietly.

"You know you have to Lille…hes gonna wonder when…"

"Yeah…say it when I'm only like 6 months and it already looks like I'm about to pop!"

"No, I was going to say when you have them and theres two instead of one."

"Oh."

"I think we've done enough work tonight, lets go to the burrow." suggested Ginny. Emmeline just looked at them.

"You know George is right, you are going to have to tell him eventually Lillie." Ginny said. And she would. She promised herself, she just needed a little more time.

* * *

**All righty…sorry this chapter was so short. But I really need some more input on the questions in the last chapter!! Just in case here they are again…**

**1.- Since Emmeline is having twins what should they be?? 2boys 2 girls or 1 of ****each??**

**2.- Names!! Along with what gender the babies should be I need name ****suggestions! I have two names but I don't really want to use ****them. (They're my niece and nephew's names)**

**And finally…**

**3.- Should Ron and Emmeline get back together??? If so when before or after ****the babies are born??**

**Let me know what you think!!!**


	7. Miss Lavender Brown

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own anything in this story…other than Emmeline Potter and the story line.**

**Chapter 6**

_-- 2 months later-Emmeline is now about 5 ½ months pregnant, and obviously showing--_

Emmeline walked through the front door of the burrow. She was just getting home from work.

"Oh Emmeline, dear your home!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Dinner is just about ready, why don't you go change and then we'll eat?" Emmeline however, had heard none of this. She was standing with her hands on her hips glaring at George. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were looking back and forth between the two.

"Outside…now!"

"I…" but Emmeline cut him off.

"Now George!" He silently walked outside, Emmeline following him, slamming the door behind her. Ginny realized what was going on and muttered under her breath.

"Moron." Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender, who had just arrived, were all dead silent. They were straining to hear what was going on outside, of course Ginny all ready knew that George had told someone about Emmeline's little thing, but she didn't know who he had told. All they could hear was Emmeline yelling at George, but they couldn't make out the words. Soon Emmeline threw open the door and sat down at the table. George followed her. Mrs. Weasley served everyone and they all ate in silence. Finally Harry opened his mouth to speak. Without even looking up from her plate Emmeline held up her hand.

"Don't…say…anything." Harry closed his mouth and continued eating. A little while later Lavender decided to try and talk to Lillie.

"I really admire what your doing Emmeline." Emmeline slowly looked up to meet Lavender's gaze.

"Really, and what, may I ask, is that?" she asked slowly and surprisingly calmly.

"Well, your single, pregnant, you have your own house, you work full-time…I mean I would never be able to do that!" she exclaimed Lillie and everyone else at the table just looked at her.

"I mean if being pregnant isn't enough not knowing who the father is?!? It's so nice of the Weasley's to let you stay here and to help you so much." she continued. Ron practically spit out his pumpkin juice at hearing this last statement. Everyone had long since forgotten their food and were looking at the two women. Emmeline set down her silverware and wiped her mouth with her napkin calmly. Then she stared.

"Not know the father?" she asked, her voice steadily rising. "Really Lavender?!? You don't think I know who the father is?" Lavender looked at her opening and closing her mouth clearly not knowing what to say. Emmeline started giggling then, everyone turned to look at her.

"I…I'm…I'm sorry!" she choked out in between giggles. When she finally caught her breath she looked Lavender straight in the eye and continued calmly.

"I know who the father of my children is Lavender. Do you honestly think I'm that slutty?" Lavender clearly didn't know what to say, Ginny buried her face in her hands. George smacked himself on the forehead.

"…children…" was all that she could get out. Emmeline just looked at her, then all of a sudden got up to leave. She walked out of the front door, only to reappear a second later grabbing her plate of food, silverware, napkin and juice and taking it back outside. Everyone at the table sat in silence for a while.

"I should go apologize…" Lavender finally muttered breaking the silence. They all just looked at her. All of a sudden Emmeline came back through the door with her dishes. She put them in the sink and began washing them. She completely ignored everyone else. When she was finished she turned and walked back out the door, Lavender followed her.

_-- Outside --_

Emmeline crossed her arms and shivered. It was chilly outside, even for so late in April, and she couldn't go back inside now. She had just accidentally blurted out that she was having more than one kid. Soon she heard someone coming up behind her and calling her name. She turned around, it was Lavender.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to apologize, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to imply that your slutty or anything. Honest." Emmeline just looked at her. She pushed past Lavender and started walking to the house. Lavender ran to catch up with her. Emmeline had tears running down her face. Lavender finally caught up to her and spun her around to face her.

"What is wrong with you? I just apologized to you!" Emmeline glared at her.

"What is wrong with ME?!" she hollered.

"Whats wrong with me is that I'm pregnant! With not just one kid but two!" Everyone was still seated at the table and because the door was open slightly they could hear what the two young women were saying. Emmeline continued yelling at the startled Lavender.

"Two babies Lavender! TWO!! And you wanna know what else is WRONG with me?! The father is quite possibly, no actually he IS the love of my life! And I dumped him! You know why Lavender?! Honestly, I can't really remember why! In all seriousness, if I could take it back, I would, in a heartbeat! But I can't! And then you come along, all happy and shiny and bright and cheerful…"

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Lavender cut in.

"You took my life!" Emmeline yelled. "You've got the guy, and the happiness, and a great job, and you're not gonna get fat as a whale, and you don't have morning sickness all day long, or swollen ankles, or get mood swings, or weird cravings at anytime! And in 3 months you won't have to push, not one but two, human beings out of you!" Emmeline threw open the door when Lavender said nothing. She stormed in sobbing, grabbed a pint of strawberry ice cream from the freezer and a spoon from the drawer and went into the living room. Lavender stood speechless in the doorway. Mr. & Mrs. Weasley, Harry, Ginny, Ron, George, and Hermione sat in complete silence staring at the living room door frame. Lavener was the first to speak.

"I'm gonna get going now." she mumbled. Ron looked at her then back at the living room doorway. And made a decision that would affect the rest of his life. After Lavender started walking away he got up and shut the front door, grabbed a spoon out of the drawer, and walked into the living room.

* * *

**OK SO I DECIDED THAT I'M JUST GONNA PUT THE QUETIONS IN EVERY CHAPTER SO HERE THEY ARE...**

**1.- SINCE EMMELINE IS HAVING TWINS WHAT SHOULD THEY BE??** **(2 BOYS, 2 GIRLS, OR 1 OF EACH)**

**2.- NAMES!! I NEED LOTS OF SUGGESTIONS SO IF YOU HAVE MORE THAN 2 THEN BRING THEM ON!!!**

**AND FINALLY...**

**3.- SHOULD RON AND EMMELINE GET BACK TOGETHER?? (IF SO BEFORE OR AFTER THE BABIES?) (I'M THINKING ABOUT HAVING THEM GET BACK TOGETHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER??)**

**OK WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! LOTS OF REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY!!!!**


	8. Finally Together Again?

-1**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I don't own anything in this story…other than Emmeline Potter and the story line. **

**Chapter 7**

"Finally, it took him long enough." said George.

"You don't think he'll hurt her again do you?" Harry asked still looking at the doorway. Ginny put a comforting hand on his knee.

"No" she said. " Harry Emmeline is a strong girl, sure she might need a little help sometime, and yeah maybe some bad things have happened to her, but she'll be fine. And Ron is so in love with her that he doesn't even know it yet, but he'll figure it out. You just have to give them time."

Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "Ron is a moron sometimes but I don't think he wants to mess this up again."

"So…Lavender…" said Mr. Weasley. The other five looked at him.

"I don't even want to hear that name in my house." stated Molly firmly.

"Complete bi…witch." Harry said, changing his mind at the last minute, after earning a glare from Hermione.

"Honestly she's just rude!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I can't believe that even after the first time, he would still date her." said Hermione.

"Unbelievable." George said as he shook his head.

_-- Meanwhile in the Living Room --_

Ron entered the room slowly and quietly. He saw Emmeline curled in a small ball in a chair. Her sobs had reduced to hiccups now, and she was eating the ice cream with slow, almost mournful, scoops. He sat on the couch across from her and looked at her. If she knew he was there she didn't show it at first. After several minutes of silence, broken up by Lillie's occasional hiccup, she looked up at him. Without uncurling herself she put the unfinished ice cream on the side table.

"I'm (hiccup) sorry." she whispered, hugging her knees to her chest. He stood up, picked her up and sat down in her chair with her on his lap. Even though she was 5 ½ months pregnant with twins, he still picked her up with ease. They just sat there with him stroking her hair for several more minutes.

"Lillie, why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause we were broken (hiccup) up. I didn't think (hiccup) you'd care." she said with more tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lillie…of course I care. I'll always care." Emmeline just nodded her head against his chest.

"I'm sorry about Lavender." he said finally.

"Did you really mean everything you said to her?"

"Yes. (hiccup)" After about another half hour of sitting together Emmeline got up to leave. But Ron caught her around the waist and pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked in her ear.

"To tell everyone that they can come in now, you know they're all waiting in the kitchen."

"Ok, well hurry back I'm already cold." he winked. She shook her head, chuckling as she left she got up. She grabbed the empty ice cream carton and the two spoons and went into the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back in but sat on the couch across from him. Just as he was about to say something everyone came in.

"Are you two finally back together again?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Because that Lavender child is just horrible! And Ronald if you…" but Mr. Weasley cut her off.

"Of course they are Molly! How could they not be?"

"They should be" added Harry. Then he looked at Emmeline. "I don't want you dating some male form of Lavender." he said seriously which made Emmeline laugh.

"Ugh. That would be lower than that one year at Hogwarts when you…"

"Hermione!!" Emmeline said.

"Oh…right…sorry."

"Yeah." Ginny started laughing then. Hermione and Emmeline looked at her. As did everybody else, but the girls knew what Ginny was laughing about.

"Oh…sorry I hadn't thought of that until now." Ginny said as Hermione stared laughing too.

"You have to admit Lillie it was funny!" she gasped. Lillie looked between her two friends with a smirk on her face.

"It was kinda funny." she said. "Actually it was sad…"she said as she started laughing. "…really." When they were finally calmed down, the room lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Well…?" asked George. Emmeline stood up.

"Absolutely not." she said. Everyone looked at her. She walked towards the doorway. When she got there she turned around.

"Ron has a lot of groveling to do first." she said as she smirked at Ron. And she walked from the room, they heard the front door close and a pop of her disaperating .Everyone turned to look at Ron expectantly.

"Well…?" said George.

"Well what?" Ginny smacked him on the back of the head.

"Your supposed to start now moron!!"

"What…Oh!…now? Ok." He got up and followed Emmeline outside, he knew where she was going.

* * *

**OK FIRST OF ALL HAPPY TURKEY DAY EVERYONE!!! AND SECOND HERE ARE THOSE QUESTIONS!!!**

**1.- SINCE EMMELINE IS HAVING TWINS WHAT SHOULD THEY BE?? (2 BOYS, 2 GIRLS, OR 1 OF EACH)**

**2.-NAMES!!! I NEED LOTS OF THEM SO BRING THEM ON!!!!**

**OK WELL LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! AND LOTS OF REVIEWS WOULD BE LOVELY!!**


	9. Their Days

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of that…J.K. Rowling does…I just own Emmeline Potter and the plot.**

**Chapter 8**

Two weeks later (Emmeline's 6 months along now) everyone was sitting around the table eating dinner.

"So how was everyones day?" asked Mrs. Weasley. George was the first to speak up.

"Good. I think I finally finished a project that I've been working on for almost a year! Its gonna be great, you guys will have to try it!" There was a chorus of hesitant oks before Hermione spoke.

""My day was good, I went to the library and found some really interesting information about house elves that I think will help the new S.P.E.W. program that the ministry just started!" Harry went next.

"The auror department just hired two new interns, and so now me and Ron have to train them but other than that nothing much is new in the Auror department." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Well today this guy came into the Emergency Ward, I got to be his doctor, he had 3 broken ribs, a broken arm in 2 places, and a leg broken in 3 places. It was so cool! I mean obviously not for him but…Did I mention that I was his doctor like ME and I got to boss all the nurses around and stuff. That was quite possibly the coolest thing ever!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You oughta come in the OR with me sometime cuz if you thought that was a high…whew…you got another thing coming!"

"Oh Lillie really? You could do that for me?!"

"Of course just let me know whens good for you…I could get you out of work for that someday if you want, or it could be on your day off when ever."

"How bout you get me out of work someday!! Oh that would be great…I'll let you know!"

"So Emmeline, dear, how was your day?"

"Good, I lost count of how many patients I had after like the 15th one came in…I was in the pit all day, there was a major crash today, I'm the on-call resident tonight so hopefully I won't get paged in. But if I do, Gin your coming with me, I'll need all the help I can get. Anyways I'm guessing Ginny's guy was one of the less severe victims. We had a lot of people dead on arrival and one woman…umm…she died after an hour of resesitation attepmts."

"Oh that's to bad dear. Was she young?" Emmeline nodded.

"She was nineteen."

"Lillie?" Harry asked.

"She was pregnant…with twins." she said quietly. Ron, who was seated next to her, put an arm around her and hugged her.

"You'll be fine Em." he said. She just nodded again.

"Oh, and…I'm-moving-into-the-house-tomorrow." she said quickly. Then she snapped her head down and amused herself with the casserole on her plate.

"What?"

"The house…"

"No your not." Mrs. Weasley stated.

""Mrs. Weasley…" Emmeline started but she got cut off by a very angry Molly Weasley.

"No. Absolutely not. It's out of the question. Your pregnant. With twins. Two babies Emmeline! You are 6 months pregnant and twins are normally born in the 8th month. That's only 2 months away! It is out of the question. Besides after you have the babies, who is going to help you take care of them??" Emmeline and Ron both opened their mouths to speak but were cut off. "No don't you even say it. I don't want to hear an argument. You're not moving out and that's final!" With that Mrs. Weasley got up and started clearing off the table. Emmeline looked at Ron for help, but he just shrugged. Just then Emmeline's pager started going off.

"Damn it!" she said getting up. She ran upstairs and grabbed her lab coat, badge, and purse. Running back down the stairs she yelled to Ginny.

"Gin, lets go!" Ginny just looked at her.

"You were serious? I'm not even on that department, I can't go in there!"

"Ginny shut up lets go!" Emmeline yelled at her. Ginny ran over to Emmeline and grabbed her arm. And with that they apparated to the hospital.

* * *

**OK PEOPLE SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG...I HAD TONSSSS OF HOMEWORK..BUT HERE IT IS...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE ABOUT GINNY AND LILLIE AT THE HOSPITAL...AND HERES THOSE FAMOUS QUESTIONS!!!**

**1.- 2BOYS, 2GIRLS, OR ONE OF EACH???**

**AND **

**2.- NAMES!!!!! I NEED LOTS OF THEM...I'M THINKING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL MAKE A LIST OF NAMES THAT I'VE GOTTEN SO FAR AND THEN YOU CAN VOTE ON THEM SO LET ME KNOW IF THERE IS ANY YOU WANT ON THE LIST!!!**

**AND REMEMBER: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	10. Almost Happy

-1**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THAT…JUST EMMELINE POTTER AND THE DR.S IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE STORYLINE.**

**Chapter 9**

_**(BY THE WAY EVERYONE IS A YEAR OLDER NOW BECAUSE THEY JUST HAD THEYRE BDAYS…I KNOW IT DOESN'T EXACTLY FIT IN TO THE REAL STORY LINE BUT…I JUST FELT LIKE THEY SHOULD BE OLDER…)**_

_St. Mungo's hospital: Surgical Ward_

The minute Emmeline and Ginny walked through the swinging double doors to the surgical ward 5 people came running up to Emmeline.

"Dr. Potter! My patient in 658 is coding! No drugs…" the first man didn't even have time to finish his sentence before Emmeline started yelling.

"Then what the hell are you doing here?! Your patient is coding you should be with the patient! Not here babbling like an idiot, you should be trying to save a life! Are you stupid?!" she yelled as she ran down the hall. All the interns followed her, and Ginny as well. When they arrived in the patients room Emmeline went straight to work ordering people to do different things while she worked on the patient.

"Charge to 200!" she yelled.

"Charged." came another voice.

"Clear!" Everyone near the bed instantly backed away and the body of the man jerked as the electricity surged through his body.

"Nothing Dr."

"Charge to 250!"

"Charged."

"Clear." Still nothing.

"Charge to 300!"

"Dr., after 1 minute your supposed to administer another drug."

"I know what the hell I'm doing thank you Amy." Emmeline replied snidely. "Charge to 300!"

"Charged." the nurse answered. After several seconds they heard a heart beat on the monitor. Breathing heavily, Emmeline passed the paddles back to the nurse and looked at her.

"The next time I'm trying to save a life I suggest that you do what I ask when I ask it. Believe it or not I do know what I'm doing! I went to school for this! I don't care if I'm 20 years younger than you, I'm a doctor and you're a nurse and I don't think that a little respect is to much to ask for. NURSE Amy." The she spun to face her interns.

"In the hall…now." she said in a voice that Ginny had never heard her use. Actually Ginny hadn't seen her so bitchy in…well ever. She also noticed that even though Lillie was about 5'5", she still seemed to be smaller than almost everyone. But everyone seemed to respect her and listen to her. Once they were in the hallway Emmeline turned to talk to the intern.

"Dr. Allen. The next time you decide to run and find someone to help you save a man's life you might as well run straight to the chief of surgery and ask for a resident transfer because you will NOT almost kill another person on my watch. Understood?" The intern nodded.

"Good. Then go find Dr. Green, you are on her service for the rest of the time you are on call. You are not to go to the pit even if you are paged there unless it is by me. You are not to step foot in to any OR for the rest of your shift, or until I say it is ok for you to be there. And I find you giving anyone, and I mean ANYONE, including nurses, a hard time and you will be doing enemas until you can't feel your fingers. And if anybody has a problem with that then tell them to page me."

"Umm…ok…but Dr. Potter?"

"What?"

"I'm not really the gynie-squad kind of doctor…"

"Really? Well that's just to bad because you are now on that service until further notice. Now GO!!" she yelled. After Dr. Allen left she turned to the rest of the interns.

"Any body else have a problem that they can't handle by them selves??" she asked. They all shook their heads except one, who raised her hand.

"Yes Dr. Smith?"

"Ummm…well, my patient, Mrs. Patalino, in room 698, she coded earlier…" Emmeline cut her off.

"I swear to god Dr. Smith if you tell me that your patient is still coding…" The young woman shook her head.

"Oh no! No its not that its just that, well, the nurse injected her with a drug and I hadn't authorized him to, so I'm not sure what to do about that…" she trailed off. Emmeline sighed.

"What nurse?"

"Nurse Tyler ma'ma."

"Ok well you go have him paged to the nurses station and when he gets there you tell him I want to talk to him." the young woman nodded and headed off down the hall.

"And Dr. Smith!" Emmeline called after her. She turned around.

"Don't call me ma'ma…it makes me feel old." she said as she smirked at the intern. She nodded her head and continued walking down the hall.

"Ok anybody else want to ask a question?" she asked as she turned to the 3 remaining interns. All of which shook their heads.

"Good. Then Kolmer, Dr. Weasley here needs some scrubs. And Moulton, I want all the test results for Mr. Sansone in room 674 reviewed by the on-call neurologist, the attending not a resident though. Falvo, I want you to page Dr. Schara, the attending not the resident, and have him look at the patient in room 682, tell him that tests indicate that she has abnormally thin walls in her right ventricle, and I want him to take a look at the test results and let me know how to proceed." She said. They nodded and went their separate ways.

"Wow. You were very….umm…well I don't know what you were." Ginny said as they walked away. Emmeline laughed.

"I'm not always like this…just when nobody does anything or when they do it they do it wrong. Or when the damn nurses balk talk. Good lord maybe I am like this all the time…"she trailed off. Ginny laughed as the intern that Emmeline had called Dr. Kolmer came running up to her with a pair of scrubs.

"Here you go Dr. Potter." he said.

"Thank you." When the younger doctor didn't leave she asked.

"Is there something else you need Dr. Kolmer?" she noticed that he was staring at Ginny, obviously Ginny did too because she looked towards the ground.

"Well I was just wondering…I've never seen her around here…is she new?" he asked still staring at Ginny.

"Oh for the love of god Kolmer! What is it with you interns and your need to get in everyones pants?!" Emmeline exclaimed. But Dr. Kolmer still just looked at Ginny, who now was very interested in the floor. Emmeline sighed.

"If you must know shes a doctor from the Emergency Ward downstairs. So no shes not new. And off the record…shes dating my brother so you try anything, and you'll have not only have to answer to me, but to my brother too, and she has 6 older brothers. Consider this your warning Kolmer, one wrong move and your dead meat." He nodded and headed off down the hall.

"Damn interns." Emmeline muttered. Then she looked at Ginny who was still looking at the floor.

"Gin, hes gone, you can stop looking at the floor now."

"What?? Oh ok sorry." Emmeline laughed and motioned for Ginny to follow her. They walked down the busy hallway until they came to a door marked resident locker room. Emmeline opened the door and walked in, the room was empty due to the fact that it was about 10:30 and the shift change had already occurred a half hour ago.

"You can change in here, this is my locker you can put your stuff in there. The bathroom is right through there." Lillie explained.

"I'll be right back." she said as she went into one of the bathrooms while Ginny changed into the light blue scrubs that Emmeline had given her. When Emmeline came out Ginny was just pulling back her hair into a ponytail.

"Ok now we'll go get you a pager and you should be all set."

"Why do I need a pager?" Ginny questioned.

"Hospital policy, any doctor, surgical or not, has to have a pager when they're working on the floor."

"Oh. Ok…this is really cool. I'm thinking I want to switch to up here!" Emmeline laughed.

"I have to admit it is pretty cool… but it has its ups and downs." Just then a tall black man wearing nurses scrubs walked up to Emmeline.

"Dr. Potter, I understand you wanted to talk to me?" he asked.

"Nurse Tyler…yes I did. One of my interns tells me that you administered a drug to a patient of hers with out her consent…care to explain what on this earth would possess you to do something so careless??" she asked.

"Its simple the woman was coding, and Dr. Smith was using the paddles but after one minute more drugs are supposed to be injected…"

"So I've heard." Emmeline interrupted. "But Dr. Smith was doing what she saw fit, and it is not up to you to say whether the patient needs another drug injected or not. It is the responsibility of the doctor, and the doctor was doing what she thought best at the time. And am I correct in assuming that the patient is alive?"

"Yes doctor."

"Good then despite your 'little mistake'" Emmeline quoted in the air. "the patient is living and Dr. Smith did her job correctly. She accomplished what she needed to at that point in time. And the next time you are in a room with a coding patient, or any patient for that matter, may I suggest you listen to the doctor in the room." she said. The nurse just nodded his head and walked away. Emmeline shook her head.

"Are the nurses on your floor like this??" she asked Ginny.

"Absolutely. Actually they might be worse." she and Emmeline laughed. As they walked down the hall to the nurses station Emmeline's pager started blaring. She looked down and groaned.

"The pit." she said as she started running down the hall motioning for Ginny to follow her. As the two raced past the nurses station Emmeline grabbed a pager and handed it to Ginny. Ginny clipped it to her pants and followed after Emmeline. When they arrived at the pit they looked around and everywhere was someone in need of some sort of medical attention, and it appeared that not everyone had answered their page. Emmeline and Ginny ran up to the nearest person. It was an older woman, maybe about 40, she was pregnant and in labor, and she was all cut up from what looked like glass. Emmeline motioned for Ginny to get on the other side of the woman and help to calm her down. Once they had the woman calmed down Emmeline started asking her questions.

"Ma'ma…I'm Dr. Potter and this is Dr. Weasley, can you tell me your name?"

"Rebecca." the woman answered.

"Ok good…Rebecca, what happened? Do you remember?"

"We were driving, my husband said we should take the car because we live in a muggle area, my husband, Bill, he was driving…oh god…do you know where he is?…This is our first baby…I can't do it with out him…surely you understand??" she said looking at Emmeline's very large stomach and then up at her face. Emmeline nodded.

"Yes I do…and we'll find your husband as soon as we can but right now you need to stay calm for us ok? Can you do that Rebecca?" the woman nodded.

"Ok…now I need you to tell me what your husbands name is, first and last."

"Bill…Bill Kramer."

"Ok…good." Emmeline waved a nurse over and asked her to find the woman's husband. After the nurse left Emmeline turned to the patient and started asking her more questions.

"Rebecca, how far along are you?"

"7 ½ months…Dr. Potter?"

"Yes?"

"Will my baby be ok…is my baby girl going to be ok?" she asked looking back and forth between Lillie and Ginny.

"Mrs. Kramer we are going to do everything with in our power to make sure your baby is ok, but since she is pre-mature there is a higher risk for birth defects." The lady nodded and Emmeline waved down a nurse and asked her to wheel Mrs. Kramer up to Labor and Delivery after getting here stitched up by an intern.. Then her and Ginny moved on to the next patient. When Emmeline pulled back the curtain she saw a familiar face.

"Steve! What brings you back to my hospital? Not another illegal bike race I hope??"

"No…of course not…just some small cuts, you know bumps and bruises." Emmeline noticed Ginny looking confused.

"Steve this is Ginny, Ginny this is Steve, he has been my patient…oh I think this is the 6th time now." Turning back to Steve she said.

"Steve shes a doctor, and shes dating my brother, off limits, no kissing or any of that other stuff you do. Got it?" Steve gave her a mock salute.

"Ma'ma yes ma'ma." he said as seriously as he could. Emmeline shook her head chuckling and grabbed stuff to stitch him up with. She handed some to Ginny.

"I take it you know how to suture?" she asked. Ginny looked at her.

"Emmeline I work in the Emergency Ward…of course I do." Emmeline nodded.

"Ok, well then, lets see how good you really are Dr. Weasley."

"Oh…its on Dr. Potter." she answered. Steve laughed.

"So…Dr. Weasley, you work in the Emergency Ward huh?" Steve asked.

"Steven Kolek, what did I just say? None of that nonsense." Emmeline said not looking up from her work but still trying to keep a straight face.

"This, my dear…" he said pointing from him to Ginny and back again. "…Is friendly conversation…nothing more…geesh…" he turned to Ginny.

"Is she always like this or is the hormones talking?? Shes not normally like this when I see her." Ginny chuckled.

"Watch it mister or the next time your under the knife my hand might get a little twitch." Emmeline said. Ginny laughed.

"Yes. I do." she answered. "All though I like it up here a lot." Steve nodded in agreement.

"All right Steve your all set." said Emmeline. Steve stood up and looked at Emmeline.

"What?" she asked.

"I don't get my good luck kiss??" he asked smirking.

"Of course, silly me how could I forget?" Emmeline stood on her tip toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"Ok off you go." she said waving him off.

"Nice meeting you Dr. Ginny Weasley from the Emergency Ward." he said.

"Nice meeting you to Steve." she answered. He waved as he walked out the door.

Several hours later Ginny and Emmeline had taken care of more patients then they could remember. It was about 12:30 am and they were back on the surgical floor walking towards the Resident Locker Room when they heard a nurse shout.

"Dr. Potter!" they turned around to see that it was nurse Debbie calling her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Your interns are nowhere to be found."

"So page the on-call resident…its not my problem anymore. I'm officially off as of a half an hour ago."

"Yes I've tried but they wont answer their pages." Emmeline sighed.

"Send them all pages, from me, telling them to report here." Debbie nodded and rushed off to do so. 15 minutes had passed since Debbie had paged her interns and Ginny and a very angry Emmeline had changed into their street clothes and were still waiting at the nurses station. Emmeline turned to the nurse.

"Debbie, 911 page all of them from me telling them to report here, this is the last time I want you to page them, if they don't come then they'll have to suffer with the consequences." the nurse nodded and paged them again. With in 5 minutes all 5 of her interns were sprinting down the hall way towards her. They came to a quick stop and the smiles faded off their faces when they saw the look on their resident's face.

"Can anybody tell me how long it took you all to get up here?" Emmeline asked calmly. When no one answered she continued.

"20 minutes!" she shouted. "20 god-damn minutes!! What if it was an emergency?? You all are fools you know that? Not answering your pages, hitting on doctors, leaving coding patients when they're still coding…I could go on and on! Its always you, its always my interns that don't listen! What in the world was more important than my 2 pages and Nurse Debbie's 6 pages??" Emmeline looked around but no body answered her.

"I'm waiting…and none of you are leaving this hospital, no this SPOT, until some one starts explaining. And you had better have one hell of an explanation." she said. She looked directly at Dr. Erica Smith, she knew that she could stare anyone of them down but, Dr. Smith would give her the whole answer the first time, and it would all be true.

"OK!!! Ok we were….busy….doing….umm…."

"I don't have all night Smith spit it out!"

"An autopsy…we were doing an autopsy on Kristen's patient, the one who died earlier today…"she trailed off. The other interns shot her glares.

The heart patient?" she asked. They all nodded.

"An autopsy…you preformed an ILLEGAL AUTOPSY on that man???" Emmeline hissed. "Damn it…do you realize the severity of what you did??? Do you realize what this means??? You do realize that you have not only jeopardized your doctors licenses but mine too!!!!???? My job! I like my job!" she yelled. She was pacing and Ginny could see that she was furious, so she decided to stay quiet.

"Damn fools…everyone of you…" she shook her head and took a shaky breath.

"Go home…all of you" she said very calmly. She winced slightly and placed a hand on her large stomach.

"But…Dr. Potter…" Kristen started. "our shifts aren't over yet."

"Dr. Moulton you are in no position to even speak right now…none of you are…go home don't come in tomorrow…as of right now all five of you are officially on probation." she said calmly. With one more look at her interns she turned around and walked out with Ginny walking behind her. When the two young women got home around 1am they found Harry and Ron still up at the kitchen table playing wizard's chess. They looked up when the girls walked in. The girls both sank down into seats. Ginny next to Harry and Lillie next to Ron. The men just looked at them not sure whether to ask how it went or not. Ginny yawned and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"So…how did it go?" Harry asked.

"Don't ask me that…" Lillie said.

"If I answer that I'll probably break something."

"Oh boy…sounds like fun." he answered. Emmeline shook her head. Harry and Ron put away the game and Harry and Ginny went up to bed, leaving Ron and Lillie downstairs. Lillie winced and moved to put her hand on her stomach. Ron wa looking at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Lillie shook her head.

"They're kicking me." she answered, Ron chuckled and put his hand on her stomach. They sat there with their hands on Lillie's stomach for several minutes.

"You want to tell me about what happened tonight at the hospital?" Emmeline nodded and told him everything that happened. From her intern walking away from a coding patient to her telling her interns that they weren't allowed in the hospital for 36 hours. When she finished he hugged her.

"Sounds like a rough night." Lillie just nodded against his chest.

"How bout we go up to bed?" he suggested. Lillie nodded again, and they both made their way upstairs. When Emmeline finally fell into bed she fell asleep almost instantly. She snuggled up to Ron and fell asleep…almost happy.

* * *

**OK SO HERE IS THE LIST OF BABY NAMES THAT YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE FROM…THE BABIES ARE GOING TO BE A BOY & A GIRL!!…I NEED MIDDLE NAMES TOO SO YOU CAN PICK THE MIDDLE NAMES FROM THE LIST OR GIVE ME OTHER SUGGESTIONS!! LET ME KNOW!!!!**

**GIRLS BOYS**

**EMMA ETHAN**

**ROSE ANDREW**

**JACELYNN IAN**

**JOCELYNN ALEXANDER**

**ARABELLE JAYSON**

**ANNABELLE ANDREW**

**ASHLEY KODY (This can be spelled with a C instead of a K too!)**

**ELIZABETH CAMERON**

**CAMERON**


	11. According to his Plan

Chapter 10

The next day Emmeline had off so when she woke up it was around 9:30 am. When she rolled over she found the other side of the bed empty. (_Ron and Emmeline are sleeping in Ron's room and Harry and Ginny are in Ginny's room. While George and Hermione were living in a small apartment above George's joke shop.)_ She quickly showered and got dressed in jeans and a red sweater. She didn't really like wearing it because it showed off her huge belly, she preferred to wear her scrubs or a baggy t-shirt, both of which didn't fit quite so snuggly. But she didn't have any other clean clothes at the Burrow. They were all at her new house. She charmed her hair into soft curls the cascaded down around her shoulders and stopped about halfway down her back. When she was done she went downstairs to find everyone except George, Hermione, and Ron at the table eating breakfast. Everybody looked up as she entered the room.

"Oh, Emmeline sit down! I'll get you some breakfast you must be starving, you barely ate anything last night!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Emmeline moved to sit down and Mrs. Weasley started heaping foods onto her plate before she even made it to the table. Bacon, eggs, pancakes, hash browns, and toast were stacked onto Lillie's plate. And she was given a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice. As everyone continued eating Harry spoke up.

"So Emmeline, when do you want to start moving?"

"I was thinking after lunch. That gives me sometime to pack up what I still have here and make a quick run to Diagon Alley. I have a few things I still have to pick up."

"Sounds great." said Ginny. "Do you need help with anything?" she asked.

"I can do the packing, that won't be to hard. But I'll need help bringing boxes over to the house. And if you want you could come to Diagon Alley with me."

"Ok sounds great."

"What can me and Ron help with?" Harry asked.

"You can help move boxes and there's some furniture that still needs to be put in the right place. If you don't mind."

"That's fine." Harry answered. Just then Ron walked through the front door.

"Oh. Ronald your back! Come have some breakfast!" Ron nodded and took the empty seat next to Emmeline. He kissed her on the cheek and started eating. Emmeline was still looking at him.

"Where were you?" she asked. Curious as to what was so important that Ron was already up.

"I just had something to take care of." he answered not looking up from his food. Emmeline looked at him suspiciously, while every so often taking a bite of food. As she looked around the table she realized that she was the only one that didn't know where Ron had gone.

_Earlier that morning_

"Harry…"Ron whispered. Trying to shake him awake.

"Harry!"

"Hmm?"

"Wake up, I have something to ask you!" When Harry didn't wake up Ron smacked him with a pillow repeatedly.

"I'm up…I'm up!" Harry yelled.

"Shhh…keep your voice down!"

"Fine." Harry whispered back. "What do you want it's 7:30 in the morning?!"

Ron had started pacing the room. Beside Harry, Ginny started to stir. She sat up blinking.

"Whats going on?" she asked.

"Oh great…well now I can't ask you!"

"Why?" asked Harry

"Because, you were loud and woke up Ginny. And I can't ask you in front of my little sister!" he said. "Shes my little sister, shes only 19! She doesn't need to know about this kind of stuff yet!"

Harry smirked. "Well your little sister may only be 19 but she sure does know a lot about…" Harry started but elbowed him in the side and sent him a death glare. She scooted to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What does it matter that I'm only 19??" she asked "When Emmeline was 19 she got pregnant, and when Hermione was 19 she was already living with George! So what does it matter?!" She looked between them when neither of the young men answered she continued looking straight at Ron.

"Ron, I'm going to find out sooner or later so you might as well just tell me now." she reasoned. Ron sighed.

"Fine." He stopped pacing and looked from Ginny to Harry, and then back to Harry.

"Ok….well…umm…you see…I was thinking last night…and I decided…that… well…"

"Ron spit it out already!" Harry said.

"Ok…IwanttoaskEmmelinetomarryme." he said quickly.

"What?" they both asked. He looked at them.

"Oh come on! Don't make me say it again, it was hard enough the first time!" But seeing the confused looks on their faces he repeated himself, slower this time. Ginny squealed and ran to hug her brother. Harry just stared at him, Ron looked back at Harry.

"Oh this is just great!…This is so exciting!…I'm going to have a sister! Yes! Finally!" Ginny was saying, but she stopped when she noticed the two boys still staring at each other. She slowly sat back down on the edge of the bed, and looked from one to the other. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He nodded.

"Ok." he said. Ron let out a big breath. Harry nodded again.

"Yeah, ok." Ron nodded and started to walk out the door but Harry called to him.

"But Ron…" Ron turn around halfway to look back at Harry. He had known it wouldn't be that easy. This was Harry Potter's little sister, he was lucky that he wasn't laying on the ground dead, or unconscious at the least.

"If you hurt her again…if you say one more hurtful thing to her…I WILL come after you…and I WILL hurt you." Ron nodded.

"I won't." he said and turned to walk out the door. "I love her way to much." he mumbled so that no-one could hear him. But Harry did hear him.

"You had better." he mumbled back.

_Back to the Present_

Emmeline continued to look around the table, but no-one would look her in the eye. Her gaze settled on Ginny. After several minutes Ginny looked up at her.

"What?!"

"You know."

"No…no I don't!!"

"Yes you do. You wanna know how I know? Cuz you, Ginny Weasley, are a BAD LIAR! A very BAD LIAR!"

"No! Really I don't know!" Emmeline continued to just stare at her.

"FINE! I'll tell you later!" she exclaimed. Harry and Ron shook their heads. And Ron looked at Harry.

"I told you we shouldn't talk about it in front of her!"

"well how was I supposed to know she'd say something! Besides it was 7:30 in the morning, I didn't think she would even remember!" Ron sighed. This was not how it was supposed to happen. So far nothing was going according to his plan.

* * *

OK SO HER IS THE LIST OF BABY NAMES THAT YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE FROM...THE BABIES WILL BE A BOY AND A GIRL! I NEED MIDDLE NAMES TOO SO YOU CAN PICK THEM FROM THE LIST OR GIVE ME OTHER SUGGESTIONS! LET ME KNOW!!

GIRLS EMMA ROSE JACELYNN JOCELYNN ISOBEL ANNABELLE ASHLEY ELIZABETH CAMERON MADISON

BOYS ETHAN ANDREW IAN ALEXANDER JAYSON KODY CAMERON MASON MATTHEW JACOB MICHAEL

OK LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!! (AND ANY OF THE NAMES CAN BE SPELLED DIFFERENTLY SO SPELL IT THE WAY YOU WANT IT SPELLED!) AND I LOVEEE REVIEWS!! WINK WINK


	12. Time! sorry!

-1**Ok everyone…**

**1.-- I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter but you all know the drill…I obviously don't own Harry Potter or any of that stuff except Emmeline and the plot line.**

**2.-- I've got a name for the little girl now so all I need is one for the boy…let me know!! (Soon please cuz I want to have the babies born within the next couple of chapters!!)**

**3.-- A couple of readers have told me that they think Emmeline and George should get together instead of Ron and her being together and others think she should be a single mother for a little while at some point …I need some opinions on those cuz I can't decide.**

**4.-- And I'm having a writer's block so if you have any ideas they would be greatly appreciated!!!**


	13. Dinner Surprises

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Harry Potter or any of that fun stuff…if I did obviously I would not be sitting here typing this I'd be off doing something very important…but any ways all I own are Emmeline, the story line, and I think that about it….anyways on with the story….**

**Chapter 11**

_About two months later…Emmeline is now 8 ½ months, Ron moved with Emmeline, Harry and Ginny moved out of the Weasley's and into Grimmauld Place, and Ginny never told Lillie what they were actually talking about that morning _

"Ronald Weasley! Get out of my kitchen!" yelled a very pregnant Emmeline, smacking his hand lightly with her wooden spoon as he reached to try and take some of the food that she was preparing.

"Harry and Ginny will be here soon. Can't you wait just a little longer?"

"Well they're supposed to be coming for dinner!"

"Yes, whats your point?"

"It's quarter of 6! Why aren't they here yet!?"

"Oh goodness Ron, honestly! They'll be here soon enough! Besides have you even finished setting the table?"

"Yess…."

"Really? Ok well then you can go do something else while I go get the candles down for the table…"

"You know what?…" Ron interrupted. "Let me go make sure everythings in the right place." he said as he turned to walk quickly back into the dining room. Emmeline shook her head and chuckled. "_Men…_" she thought, "_can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em._" she giggled at herself, she sounded so cliché. Just then the doorbell rang, and she could hear Ron moving towards the door.

"Ron," she said as she waddled out into the hallway. " I'll get the door, you go finish setting the table." He nodded and went back into the dining room. Emmeline opened the door to find Harry and Ginny on the other side. The two women hugged and Harry and Lillie hugged as well as they came inside.

"Dinner is almost ready" Lillie said as they hung their coats

"It smells great Lillie!" said Harry, Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I hope so…Ron has been bugging me about it since I started making it…he keeps trying to let him be the 'taste tester'" she said as the trio started walking to the kitchen. But before they even got to the kitchen Emmeline was yelling.

"Ronald Weasley! What did I tell you about being in my kitchen!?" she waddled/ran over to the stove and picked up her wooden spoon again. She started chasing him out of the room waving the wooden spoon at him.

"You're going to eat the whole dinner before it even makes it out of the kitchen! Go back and finish setting the table!" She turned to Harry and Ginny, who were both trying hard not to laugh. She shook her head.

"Will you watch dinner for a minute? Obviously he needs help…he's been 'setting the table' for a half an hour now!" she said.

"Sure Emmeline, Harry can't cook but I'll watch it for you." Ginny laughed. So did Emmeline.

"Thanks Ginny…I swear…they're completely useless around the house." The girls chuckled and Harry scowled as he sat down at one of the kitchen chairs. Emmeline walked out of the room to go help Ron.

When Emmeline walked into the dining room the only sign that someone was setting the table was that there were four plates set out. Emmeline giggled when she saw Ron trying to figure out where to put the silverware. She walked over to him.

"Here…let me help you with that." she said taking the silverware out of Ron's hand.

"Look…the forks go on the left…on top of the napkin. Then on the right the spoon goes next to the plate…then the knife…see? And the glass goes here." She said placing the glass above the fork. Ron came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her very large belly.

"What?" she asked. Ron shrugged.

"Nothing your just amazing…that's all."

"Ron all I did was set a place at the table."

"I know…but your still amazing." Emmeline giggled. She turned and gave him a quick kiss before turning back to the table. She picked up the remaining silverware and handed it to him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Set the table."

"I don't know how."

"Yes you do I just taught you. Come on try it I'll watch." she sad gesturing to the next place setting. Ron set the place and turned to her smirking.

"Whew…"he said wiping invisible sweat from his forehead. "That was tough…I don't think I can do any more."

"Oh yes you can now come on do the last two while I go finish dinner." she said as she walked back to the kitchen. When she walked back in she shook her head and looked at Harry.

"Can you set a table?" she asked

"What? Can I set a table…? Are you seriously asking me that??" Emmeline nodded her head.

"Well…I don't know…I've never had to…so probably not."

"You should learn." she said simply and walked over to Ginny at the stove, and Harry walked into the dining room. But Emmeline stopped half way putting her hand on her back and wincing slightly. Ginny turned to look at her.

"What? Whats wrong? Emmeline are you ok?" she asked putting down the spoon and crossing the room to her friend. Emmeline nodded.

"My back has been killing me." she answered. "I think I did it trying to mop up a spill earlier."

"When? Why were you on the floor trying to clean a spill? Where was Ron?" asked Ginny switching to doctor mode. Emmeline thought for a minute.

"Probably around 5. And I couldn't find a mop, Ron was in the shower." she answered. "Ginny its not labor. Don't worry, I'm fine. Stop going all doctor on me."

"Ok…if you say so."

"I do. Now lets get dinner on the table."

A little while later the two couples were sitting at the table just finishing up dinner.

"Does anybody want dessert?" Emmeline asked. They all nodded their heads. And Emmeline stood up to go get it. With a wave of her wand the dirty dishes were zooming into the kitchen, Emmeline followed behind them.

"Do you want help?" Ginny asked

"No I got it thanks though." Emmeline walked into the kitchen and got out the desserts. With a wave of her wand she sent the cake plate and plates zooming into the dining room and set them gently on the table.

"Oh shoot I forgot the silverware. Hold on I'll be right back."

Ginny, Harry and Ron were talking when all of a sudden they heard a loud clattering noise coming from the kitchen. They jumped up out of their chairs and stood looking at each other.

"Oh Shit!" They heard Emmeline yell. Followed by…

"RON!!! I need your help…NOW!!!!" Ron ran into the kitchen. Emmeline was clutching the counter with both hands and she was surrounded by the dropped silverware. Ron went over to her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, worry evident in his voice. Emmeline pointed to a puddle of water on the floor. He looked down at it.

"What is that?" he asked. Emmeline just stared at him.

"You're kidding."

"Ummm….no? What is it?"

"My water just broke."

* * *

**Dun dun dun...ok like I said I already have the little girls name so now I just REALLY need those boys names!!**

**Ethan Andrew Ian Alexander Jayson Kody Cameron Mason Matthew Jacob Michael**

**(Any of the names can be spelled differently then they are here so when you tell me spell it how you think it should be spelled) And I don't just need first names I need middle names too!!**


	14. Perfect Fit

**Disclaimer: ****Clearly I don't own any of this AMAZING Harry Potter stuff…only Emmeline Potter and the doctors/nurse in this chapter and the plot line and the babies!**

**Chapter 12**

_"What is it?"_

"_My water just broke."_

"WHAT?!?!?!" By now Harry and Ginny were in the kitchen too.

"Wow…what happened in here?" Harry asked. Just then Ginny noticed the puddle on the floor.

"Oh god…I knew it!" Harry and Ron looked at Ginny.

"Knew what?" Harry asked.

"She's in labor."

"She's what?!?"

"In labor Harry! Meaning shes about to have the babies!" Harry looked shocked. Ron was trying to move Emmeline to a chair.

"If you so much as touch me right now Ron…I swear I'll hex you into oblivion!" Ron looked at her shocked.

"What did I do?!?" he asked clearly confused about the sudden attitude change in his girl friend.

"This is all your fault!" she hissed as another contraction hit her. Causing her to suck in a breath and squeeze her eyes shut.

"How far apart are they Lillie?" Ginny asked. Squatting in front of her friend.

"Uh…maybe 15 minutes…"

"Ok lets go!" Ginny said standing up.

"Ron you go get her stuff. Harry go start their car." They both nodded and ran to do what they had been told to. Ginny squatted down to Emmeline's level again.

"Ok Lillie, you know what to do…deep breaths…good…keep breathing like that. Ok?" Emmeline nodded. Harry came back in.

"Ok done." Ginny nodded.

"Good." Ron came sprinting back in the kitchen next.

"Got it." he said out of breath.

"Good." Ginny said again.

"Ok lets get her to the car and then get going." They all nodded. Harry grabbed the bag and ran out to get in the drivers side of the car. Ron and Ginny helped Emmeline walk to the car.

"Guys…really…I'm fine…I can walk." Ginny nodded and went to get in the car next to Harry. Ron stayed with Emmeline.

"Really Ron I'm fine, you can get in the car." But right after she said that another contraction hit her and she squeezed Ron's hand.

"Oh…wait…nooo you cant…not fine…" He looked at her worried. When she recovered she released the death grip on his hand and started walking again.

"Ok so contrary to my previous statement…I am fine…now." she said. Ron nodded his head, but still didn't leave her. When they got to the car Ron helped Lillie into the back seat of the car, then got in after her.

"So Lillie, what are you going to name them?" asked Ginny once they were on their way to the hospital.

"I have names." she answered. Harry chuckled.

"Lillie, she asked what your going to name them not if you have names."

"I know she did Harry…but…ooo…" Once Emmeline had recovered she continued.

"I'm not telling anyone until after they are born." she finished. Ron looked at her.

"You have names?" he asked

"Yes Ron, babies need names they can't go through life being nameless."

"But…wait how come I didn't get a say in this? They're mine too!"

"Cuz I'm their mother…I birth them, I name them."

"Humph. Fine…" Harry and Ginny chuckled.

When they arrived at the hospital the four of them went up to the maternity ward. They walked over to the nearest nurses station.

"My names Ron Weasley…I'm here to check someone in…" Ron said

"She's in labor." he stated pointing to Emmeline when he noticed the young woman was still staring at him.

"Ok…umm….one minute please." she said blushing, obviously noticing that he had caught her staring. The young nurse walked over to a cart and took off an empty chart, when she returned she sat down and began filling it out.

"Name?" she asked looking up at Ron.

"Emmeline." he answered. The nurse nodded wrote it down, and turned to Emmeline.

"Mrs. Weasley, we'll get you into a room as soon as the paperwork is all filled out. Unless you would like a room now and your husband can help fill out the paperwork?" she said eyeing Ron. None of the four of them chose to correct the nurse on Emmeline's last name or her martial status.

"What I want…" Emmeline said nastily, leaning over the counter as far as she could trying to get in the nurse's face. "Is a room right now, and a VERY LARGE epidural…and for you to stop flirting with my _husband _and no I don't want my _husband_ to help you fill out the paperwork that's your job, I want him in the room with me! Understand?" The nurse blushed and nodded her head motioning to a set of double doors.

"Right through there, third door on your right." she said quietly. "A doctor will be in momentarily." Emmeline nodded.

"Uh huh that's what I thought." Then Emmeline surprised the nurse by walking around to the other side of the desk.

"Ma'ma you aren't authorized to be on this side of the desk. Please go back on the other side." the nurse said obviously trying to keep her cool.

"I work here…in the surgical ward…as a DOCTOR…so yes I am authorized to be on this side of the desk…and now I know where you work…" she hissed. And she glanced down at the nurses badge. "…And I know your name…so I dare you Barbie, make one more move on my husband…see how long you keep your job." Ginny and Harry chuckled behind them. Ron smirked. With that Emmeline turned and waddled towards the double doors. When Emmeline was changed into a gown and settled in the bed, and Harry and Ginny were seated in chairs on either side of Emmeline, and Ron stood up by her shoulders, Ron leaned down.

"So…husband uh…?" he whispered in her ear, but loud enough for Harry and Ginny to still hear. Emmeline looked up at him.

"Don't push it." she said, causing Ron to smirk and Ginny and Harry to chuckle.

"Besides, she was wayyy out of line."

"Really since when is flirting out of line?" Ron asked teasingly. Emmeline just stared at him.

"Since the second you got me pregnant." Emmeline answered, turning away. Ron smirked.

"What? Are you jealous Lillie??"

"No." he just looked at her.

"Really??"

"Maybe…" Ginny smiled, she had a feeling this would be a good day for her brother and best friend, in more than the fact that they were going to become parents. Ron kept pushing.

"Really?? Only maybe? Jeez Em, thanks a bunch."

"Ok ok so maybe I was a little" she said

"But I mean honestly! Did you see her!! Way out of line, last time I checked flirting with a patients…flirting with someone, was not in the job description for nurses."

"With a patients what?" Ron asked.

"Anyone!!"

"Yeah but you said 'a patients…' and then changed what you were saying. So a patients what?"

"I don't know, a patients…well…what ever you are!" answered Emmeline clearly flustered. Just then the doctor walked in. Emmeline breathed a sigh of relief. And looked over at the doctor.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Fairbanks" the young man said reading the chart. "And you must be Ron and Emmeline Weasley." he said, finally looking up from the chart, however his eyes never made it to Ron or Harry as he surveyed the four people in the room, only to Ginny and Emmeline. Emmeline looked at the doctor.

"You're the doctor?" she asked.

"Yes I am."

"The doctor who's going to deliver my babies?"

"Yes."

"How old are you?!?"

I'm 26 ma'ma."

"Where did you go to school?"

"Ummm…Stanford" Just then another contraction hit Emmeline and she grabbed her stomach, and squeezed her eyes shut. The doctor moved over to her bedside.

"Ma'ma we should really get you hooked up to the machines." he said moving to pull up Emmeline's hospital gown. But Both Ron and Emmeline's hands shot out to stop him. He looked at them questioningly.

"I'm not done with my questions yet." stated Lillie. The doctor stared at her, but pulled his hand away.

"What percentile were you in when you graduated?"

"I graduated third in my class." the doctor said proudly. Emmeline scoffed, but continued.

"How long have you been in obstetrics?"

"Just about two years now." Emmeline's eyes got wide.

"ONE YEAR!!"

"Well almost two…"

"And in that one year time period how many multiple births have you birthed? UNASSISTED?"

"Well…this would be the first…" Emmeline cut him off.

"Out."

"Excuse me?"

"Get out of my room! Right now!" The doctor took a step back.

"Mrs. Weasley, I realize that these are your first children and you just want what is best for them, and you, but I do know what I'm doing, I am a doctor."

"So am I buddy, so I'm telling you to get the hell out of my room! You go to the nurses station and page Dr. Debra Green, give her my name and tell her that I am in labor and that she is the one who will deliver my babies."

"Dr. Green is a surgeon, Mrs. Weasley."

"I am aware of that. She is also a close personal friend of mine. So you go page her right now!" The doctor nodded, and headed out the door.

"Oh but at the hospital I go by Dr. Potter, so use that name." Emmeline called after the doctor. Several minutes later the doctor walked back in the room, followed by Dr. Debra Green. Emmeline breathed yet another sigh of relief. Dr. Fairbanks handed the chart to Debra and walked out of the room. Muttering something that sounded an awful lot like 'good luck'. Deb just rolled her eyes and turned back to Emmeline.

"Lillie you've been here for an hour and you're already yelling at people." she smiled.

"Its these damn young doctors and nurses, idoits…walking around here like they're some kinda god, thinking they know everything." Deb laughed

"Lillie, you're 20 that doctor was 6 years older than you."

"Yeah, whats nurse Barbie's excuse?"

"She's 19 and a nurse she doesn't get to have an excuse." Emmeline and Ginny laughed, nodding their heads in agreement. But Emmeline's laugh was cut short when another contraction came. Deb hooked the monitors and machines up and checked to see how dilated Emmeline was, then turned to Emmeline, who was having another contraction.

"You're almost 5 centimeters Lillie. You're doing great, just remember your breathing. Do you need anything?"

"Actually I could use a VERY big epidural!" Deb chuckled and left the room. Awhile later Harry and Ginny stood up.

"Do you want us to tell everybody?" asked Ginny. Ron and Emmeline nodded.

"That would be great, thanks Gin." They nodded and Ginny grabbed Emmelines hand.

"I'll be right back." she said. Emmeline nodded. After Harry and Ginny left Ron stared at Emmeline. She was laying with her head back on the pillows and her eyes closed.

'_God she looks beautiful.'_ he thought. '_Even 8 ½ months pregnant with twins and 2 ½ hours into labor and she still looks amazing.'_ Just then Emmeline opened her eyes and looked at him. He could see what looked like tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Lillie whats wrong? Are you ok?" she nodded, trying to blink away the tears. Ron slid in the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"Whats wrong Lil?" she laid her head on his chest.

"We're going to be parents." Ron nodded.

"That kinda scares me."

"I know Ron, me too." she looked up at him.

"You think we can do it?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I think we can. I think it will be hard, but just think about it. These kids are going to be loved so much. They'll have family and friends you love and care about them. And parents who love them more than imaginable. And…" he trailed off Emmeline looked up at him

"And what?"

"And they'll have parents who love each other." he said quietly. "Well, at least they'll have a dad who loves their mum more than words."

"Oh Ron…" she started but he interrupted.

"Wait, I'm not done…" he said looking her in the eye. "I know this is weird timing but…Emmeline Lillie Potter, I love you. More than I could ever imagine loving anyone. I think I've loved you since we shared a compartment on the train our first year at Hogwarts. And I think you're the most beautiful woman I have ever or will ever lay eyes on. There is no doubt in my mind when I say that I love you or you're the most amazing woman in the world. And I could not be happier that you're having my children. So I guess what I'm trying to say is…Emmeline Lillie Potter, will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box. Inside there was a white gold band with a medium sized diamond set between two smaller diamonds. Emmeline gasped, then looked back at Ron and, from the look on his face, realized she had probably stayed silent a little to long.

"Oh Ron…I love you too…and yes of course I'll marry you." Ron smiled and kissed her as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"It's a perfect fit." he whispered, but all Emmeline could do was nod in agreement.

* * *

Ok the babies will hopefully be born in the next chapter...I say hopefully cuz I think they will be but who knows

Halestorm 1313 -- I know what your thinking...but just wait this is all part of my plan

And reviews would be lovely!! I was very disapointed I only got like 2 last time:(


	15. Finally

"The best and most beautiful things in the world can not be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart."

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff…except Emmeline, the doctors and nurses, the babies…and I think about that's it.

* * *

Chapter 13

Ron and Emmeline could hear Molly Weasley well before they could see her. They had decided not to say anything about the engagement yet. So when they heard Molly coming Ron slid off the bed and Emmeline tucked her left hand behind her back. Just after Ron slid of the bed Molly came running into the room followed closely by the rest of the Weasley's.

"How are you feeling dear?" asked Molly rushing over to Emmeline's side, pushing Ron out of the way.

"I feel wonderful Mrs. Weasley." Emmeline replied with a big smile on her face. She looked past Mrs. Weasley to Ron as she said this. Ginny looked between the two questioningly, though both ignored her looks. Mrs. Weasley, however, didn't seem to notice any of this.

"Oh dear, you really should call me Molly. We're practically family now anyway!" the smiles slid off Ron and Emmeline's faces and Emmeline paled. They both stared at Molly then at each other. Then looked back to Molly as she pointed to Emmeline's stomach.

"The babies." she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emmeline could hear Ron let out a breath.

"Right of course." she said nodding her head. Just then another contraction hit Emmeline and by now it was habit to reach out and grab Ron. So, of course, she did. She heard Molly gasp and saw Ginny smiling, and she realized what hand had just shot out. When the contraction was over Molly was looking between the two with tears in her eyes. And they just stared back at her not knowing what to say.

"Oh thank god!! It took you long enough Ronald!!" she smiled and crushed Emmeline in one of her bone crushing hugs. Then she went to hug Ron. A chorus of congratulations could be heard around the room. The family stayed for a while but most of them left around 11pm. The only ones that were left were Arthur, Molly, Harry, Ginny and of course Ron, who had still not left Emmeline's side. Around 11:30 Arthur stood from his chair.

"Well, I really must be going. Have to be into work quite early tomorrow. They all said their good-byes and Arthur tried to persuade Molly to leave with him. Finally Molly gave in. She stood up from her chair and walked over to Emmeline.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning dear. As soon as I can." then looking at Ron and Emmeline she added. "You should really both try to get some rest." Then she bid everyone good bye and left with Arthur.

FOUR HOURS LATER

Emmeline collapsed back onto the pillows, very exhausted, but smiling none the less. She had just given birth to a healthy baby boy who was 7lbs. 5oz., and a healthy baby girl who was 5lbs. 2oz. Ron wiped her forehead and leaned down to kiss her. Then he whispered in her ear.

"I'm so proud of you. They're beautiful." this made Emmeline's smile grow even bigger as she nodded in agreement. The nurses took the babies out of the room to bathe, change, and dress them. When they were finally alone Emmeline turned to Ron.

"You want to know their names?" she asked. Ron just nodded, he was still beaming. Just then two nurses came in each pushing a small bassinet. They moved them so they were both on Emmeline's right side. Then they left. Emmeline turned to pick up the little boy. As she handed him to Ron she said.

"This is Ryan Ethan Weasley, Ryan this is your daddy." Ron took him, beaming. Emmeline picked up the baby girl and said.

"And this, is Emma Rose Weasley."

"They're perfect." The nurses came back in and moved the bassinets over to the side. Ron and Emmeline gave them the information needed for the birth certificates, and the two women left. Several minutes later Harry and Ginny came in quietly. Ron and Emmeline both looked up.

"You stayed?" Ron asked. Harry looked at him, nodding.

"Of course we did. They're beautiful Lillie." Ginny whispered. Harry nodded in agreement. Emmeline waved Ginny over to the side of her bed and motioned for Ginny to sit down on her right side. Ginny came over and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ginny, I would like you to meet your god-daughter, Emma Rose Weasley. Emma this is your Aunt Ginny. She said placing the sleeping little girl in Ginny's arms. Ginny gazed down at the baby then looked up at Emmeline.

"Really? You want me to be her god-mother?"

"Of course I do Ginny!" The two women hugged.

"And Harry, this is your god-son, Ryan Ethan Weasley." she said pointing to the little boy in Ron's arms. Just then Ryan started crying. Emmeline looked from him to Ron, who looked like he was panicking. She giggled, and held out her arms. Ron put the now screaming baby in her waiting arms. Ryan instantly quieted and snuggled closer to his mother, still whimpering.

"Shhh…its ok baby boy, mommy's here." she soothed as she gently rocked him back and forth. In a little while Ryan was sleeping again. Then it was Emma's turn to start crying. Ron went pale. And Harry chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're in for it man." he said. Ron just groaned. Emmeline moved to hand Ryan back to Ron, but obviously Ryan did not agree because he started whimpering again and Ron handed him back to Emmeline. Ginny tried to hand Emma to Ron but he shook his head and pointed to Emmeline.

"Give her to Lillie, she seems to know how to stop them." When Ginny rolled her eyes and handed the now screaming Emma to Lillie, the baby immediately calmed down. Emmeline sighed, Harry was right, they had their work cut out for them. She now understood what Molly had meant when she told them to get some rest. They were both going to need it.

* * *

Ok everybody hear it is!! The long awaited arrival of the babies!!Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and remember...REVIEW!!!

**WilltheWompingWillow**-- I loved your suggestion on how the names should all "match"!! Thanks!!

**Halestorm 1313**-- I am working on that other story so keep waching for it!

And thanks to everyone who reveiwed!! It is greatly appreciated! And if you haven't all noticed this yet...the more reviews I get the quicker I tend to update!! hint hint wink wink


	16. Wonderful, Horrible Games

"Blushing is the color of virtue." - Diogenes 

DISCLAIMER: I think by now you all know the drill as to what I do and don't own…but just in case…all that's mine is Emmeline, and the babies.

* * *

Chapter 14

NINE MONTHS LATER (late April)

Ron and Emmeline woke up to not only one, but two, screaming babies. Emmeline rolled over to Ron and kissed him. He groaned and tried to roll over. But Emmeline stopped him by laying on top of him, and continuing to kiss him. After several quick kisses Ron started to kiss her back. She giggled and pulled away.

"Those are our alarm clocks screaming." she whispered.

"It's only 7:30 in the morning Lil, you would think they would learn."

"Ron, they're only 9 months old." she said, rolling off of him and out of the bed. She made her way down the hallway to the twins' room and quietly opened the door, which caused the screaming to become louder. When the babies saw her they instantly calmed and smiled at her. She looked at them and couldn't help but smile back. Both were standing up grasping the sides of their cribs, with not a single tear in their eyes. Emmeline took them both out of their cribs and placed Emma in her bouncy seat and went to change Ryan's diaper. As he was laying there she started talking to him.

"Hi Bubbie! Did you sleep good? Mommy slept pretty good too." she said when the baby started waving his tiny fists at her and babbling. "Daddy did too, he's a little grumpy this morning though." she giggled. When she was finished she turned to put Ryan in his bouncy seat and saw Ron leaning against the door frame watching her.

"What?" she asked, blushing slightly. He shook his head, smiling, watching her as she strapped Ryan in to his seat, and took Emma out of hers. She took the baby over to the changing table and began to change her, again talking as she did so.

"Good morning Honey Girl! And how did you sleep?" Emmeline asked smiling when Emma started blabbering and reaching up to pull on her mother's hair. "Guess where we're going today?" she asked the still blabbering baby. "To Grandma and Grandpa's house! And Uncle Harry, and Aunt Ginny and Teddy will be there, and Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur, and Victorie…" Emmeline went on to name all of the people that would be there. She turned and strapped Emma in her seat, and walked to the dresser and took out clothes for each of the babies. She walked over to Ron who was still in the doorway smirking at her, and she shoved a pair of clothes into his chest.

"You can wipe that ridiculous looking smirk off your face and go get your daughter dressed." He chuckled and bent down to kiss her quick on the lips pulling away quickly before she could deepen the kiss.

"What was that?" she asked turning around and going over to Ryan taking him out of his seat and laying him on the ground next to where Ron was changing Emma.

"That was pay back for being such a tease earlier." he answered smirking. Emmeline giggled shaking her head. She leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Well two can play at that game, can't they?" she asked. Knowing full well that she was playing with fire. She finished changing Ryan and picked him up carrying him downstairs to the kitchen and placing him in his highchair, giving him a few toys to play with. Then she turned and starting making them all something to eat for breakfast. A few minutes later Ron came down carrying Emma. When the little girl saw her mom she instantly reached out for her. Emmeline walked over and took the baby from Ron. But when Emmeline tried to put her in her highchair she started wailing, and Emmeline instantly snatched her back up again, holding her on her hip while still making breakfast. Ron walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, as well as he could with her having a baby on her hip. Emmeline jumped, causing Ron to chuckle. Then he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"What do you say we just drop the twins off and come back here?" he asked. His breath was hot against her ear, and made her go weak in the knees. He smiled to himself when he felt her lean back against him slightly for support. But just as quickly as she had lost control she gained it back. She turned around and kissed him, but this time she let him start to deepen it before she pulled away. She heard him groan quietly, and she smiled up at him.

"That sounds like a great idea, but we can't I promised I would help your mom with the baking for Teddy's birthday party tomorrow, besides, we did that the last time." she continued grinning, she could see that their little game was already killing him. It was taking a toll on her too, but she wouldn't be the first to cave, she was going to let him suffer a little more. Two hours later they had finished breakfast and Emmeline had showered and dressed and was in the babies room packing a diaper bag while they were napping. She was throwing extra pairs of clothes into the bag when Ron came in, obviously he had just gotten out of the shower, because all he was wearing was a towel. She heard him walk in and turned to look at him. But when she saw what he was wearing she quickly covered her eyes with the pair of denim overalls and orange onesie that were in her right hand. Causing Ron to laugh.

"Get out!" she whispered/yelled at him. Making Ron laugh even harder.

"And stop laughing at me!" she hissed as she blindly reached out with her empty hand to push him out of the room. Once her hand found his chest she pushed him through the door but he tripped over a stray toy and fell backwards causing her to fall on top of him, still holding Ryan's clothes over her eyes. By now Ron was laughing hysterically.

"It's not funny!" she said, pushing herself up into the sitting position. "That hurt!" However when she tried to get off of Ron he held her by the waist so she couldn't move. She was stuck. In the worst possible way to be stuck when playing this kind of game. Straddling her fiancé, with his hands holding onto her waist, his hands slowly sliding down.

"Ron, let me go!"

"Not until you take those clothes off of your eyes." he said. "You look very cute like that but honestly Lillie, its nothing you haven't seen before. How do you think the twins got here?" At this she whipped the clothes off of her eyes and hit him square in the chest with them.

"Would you stop it! What if the babies hear you! They're trying to sleep!"

"Lillie, they're only 9 months old they don't care about this stuff." He leaned up and kissed her. But before either one of them could deepen the kiss, they heard a loud pop and someone walking up the stairs. They both scrambled up, Emmeline dropping the clothes out of surprise and Ron adjusted the towel around his waist just in time to see Ginny walking up the stairs. She looked from Ron to Emmeline.

"Mom sent me over to see if you guys are still coming over for lunch." she said. Ron nodded smirked at Emmeline and came over to whisper in her ear.

"You might need to change…maybe you should come with me." Earning himself a smack on the arm from a brilliantly red faced Emmeline.

"Your sisters here! Go get dressed!" she hissed.

Ron chuckled then headed to their room to get dressed. Emmeline was still standing in the hallway staring after Ron, with Ginny staring at her. Ginny cleared her throat.

"Umm…did I interrupt something?" Emmeline blushed even more and turned to go into the babies room. Emma was standing in her crib clutching to the sides and in her other hand her favorite pink blanket. Ryan however was still snoring softly. Emmeline chuckled, and heard Ginny enter the room behind her.

"He's gonna be just like his dad." she whispered.

"I know, they're gonna be quite a pair." Emmeline answered. She went over and lifted Emma out of her crib. Emma instantly laid her head down on her mothers shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth, still clutching her blanket. When Emmeline went to hand the baby to Ginny, Emma clutched to Emmeline's shirt, causing Emmeline to sigh.

"She's been like this all day. I don't know whats gotten into her." Ginny smiled and shrugged.

"You're her mommy she loves you." Emmeline laughed and started to finish packing the diaper bag. Turning to Ginny she asked.

"Could you go get Ry's clothes? I think they're still in the hall on the floor." Ginny looked at her questioningly.

"Don't even ask you don't want to know." Ginny nodded and got the clothes, when she walked back in Ron was following her, he came over to Emmeline and took Emma from her. Emma, though did not like this change, and started screaming, causing Ryan to wake up. When he saw that his sister was the one making all the noise he, of course had to try and out scream her. Emmeline sighed and took back Emma calming her down and hoping it would work for Ryan too. But it didn't. So Emmeline walked over and scooped Ryan into her other arm, instantly calming him down. But this of course meant that Emmeline could no longer pack the diaper bag. So she instructed Ron and Ginny and shortly the diaper bag was packed, the babies were changed and the car was loaded. The babies were still to young to side-long apparate so they had to drive, but the drive only took about 15 minutes so in no time at all they all climbed out of the car at the burrow. Ron carrying the pack and plays, Ginny the diaper bag and feeding chairs and Emmeline the babies in their car seats. When they entered the kitchen Molly came over to them taking the chairs from Ginny and with a wave of her wand they were strapping themselves to two of the kitchen chairs.

"Ron dear, the boys are all in the living room. You can just put those upstairs in Ginny's old room." she said waving him away. As Ron went upstairs Emmeline took the babies out of their car seats. When Ron came back downstairs he walked over to Emmeline and took Ryan from her, and leaned down to whisper in her ear so that the other women couldn't hear him.

"We could still go home…its not to late…" he whispered, causing Emmeline to giggle softly.

"No we can't Ron, I told you. I promised to help your mom." she whispered back. Ron smirked at her.

"Now you're gonna get it, Missy." he whispered back before he walked into the living room taking Ryan with him. Emmeline blushed and looked around to see if any of the other women had heard. They were all staring at her, except Molly who was busy starting lunch.

"Don't ask." she said shaking her head. Hermione looked at her.

"Will there be anymore babies from you in the near future? Because I would like a warning before that Emmeline comes back again." Emmeline blushed and looked down at the baby in her arms. Who was now trying to twist the engagement ring around her mother's finger.

"No." she mumbled. The women talked for a little while longer until Molly called everyone in for lunch. Emmeline strapped Emma in her chair and Ryan in his. Ron and Lillie sat on either side of them. And they all sat down to eat. Lunch was quite nice until Teddy spoke up.

"Mommy?" he asked Ginny. ( He was living with Harry and Ginny and had started calling them mommy and daddy.)

"Yes honey?"

"Whats sex?" All conversation stopped when the toddler said those two words. Ginny stared at the little boy.

"What?" she asked startled.

"Whats…" but Teddy didn't get to ask the rest because Harry clamped his hand over his mouth.

"Harry let go of his mouth." Ginny said. Harry slowly removed his hand, and all of the men looked at each other. Emmeline looked over at Ron, but he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Honey, where did you hear that?" Ginny asked the boy.

"Daddy." he said pointing to Harry but, much to his Uncles disgust, he didn't stop there.

"And Uncle Won, and Gwampa, and Uncle Geowge, and Uncle Bill, and Uncle Charwie." he said pointing to each man as he said their name. By now all the men were looking at their plates. The room was completely silent, except for Emma and Ryan who were blabbering away playing with their food. Then little Victorie spoke up.

"Yeah An Gin whuz it?" Fleur looked like she was about to pass out. Emmeline was the first to regain the power of speech.

"Well you two, its when a mommy and daddy love each other very much."

"How" asked Victorie.

"Yeah, how much Aunt Lillie?" asked Teddy.

"A lot." answered Emmeline.

"Like when mommy and daddy sleep in the same bed?" he asked.

"Exactly."

"Oh." Teddy said nodding his head but clearly not satisfied with the answer he got.

"And like when daddy makes mommy scream at him when I sleep?" Ginny and Harry both blushed bright red and looked down at their plates. Most people had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing out loud. Emmeline grabbed her napkin and wiped away nonexistent crumbs around her mouth. She nodded her head.

"Exactly." she said her voice cracking slightly. Teddy seemed to be pleased with this answer and nodded his head.

"Got it."

After lunch Bill, Fleur and Victorie left and the remaining men went outside, but this time they left the kids with the women. The women the kids down for a nap, with the exception of Emma who was sound asleep but still clutching her mother's shirt. After the kids were asleep the women headed down to the kitchen to start baking. Emmeline was standing next to Ginny and stirring a batter for a cake, while still holding Emma.

"So anything you wanna talk about Gin?" she asked. Ginny blushed and started furiously mixing her cookie batter.

"No not really." Emmeline chuckled and went back to mixing her cake batter. She could feel Ginny's eyes on her but continued to mix her batter, letting Ginny speak first. Ginny sighed and put down her spoon.

"How do you do it?" she asked Lillie. Lillie turned to look at her.

"How do I do what?" Ginny pointed to Emma who was still clutching Emmeline's shirt sound asleep.

"You've got twins, and a job, and a fiancé, how do you do it all? I mean I have one kid, hes OLDER than your two and I have Harry, and a job and I just can't seem to do it right!"

"Oh Gin, your doing fine!" when Ginny looked doubtful Emmeline set down the spoon and turned fully towards her best friend.

"Ginny, did you see how Teddy asked you that question during lunch?" at this Ginny blushed again. "No, I'm not saying this to embarrass you, but really…did you notice that?"

"Yeah." Ginny answered. "So?"

"Ginny he asked your cuz you're his mommy now, he could have asked any other person at the table, but he didn't, he asked you!" Ginny looked at Emmeline.

"Lillie just because he asked me what sex is doesn't mean I'm doing a good job parenting. I mean look what the question was!" Emmeline chuckled.

"That was Harry and Ron's fault, not yours Gin."

"I just feel like I'm letting Tonks down, because I'm not raising her son as well as she could have." said Ginny, with a tear rolling down her face.

"Oh…Gin…no…" Emmeline hugged Ginny as best as she could with one arm. Just then the men came back inside and when Harry saw Ginny he started to come over but Emmeline shook her head, telling him not to. Ron came over and took Emma from Lillie and the two men sat down at the kitchen table while Emmeline wrapped both arms around her friend.

"Ginny, you're doing the best that you can. That's all Tonks would want. You know that. Ginny…Ginny look at me." Emmeline held her friend by the upper arms and pulled her away from her, when Ginny looked up she continued. "When Tonks and Lupin chose Harry to be Teddy's god-father they knew that you and him would end up together. If Tonks didn't think you could handle it she wouldn't have picked Harry. There is no one better to raise Teddy then you, and you know that." Ginny nodded.

"I guess." But then Ginny whispered something into Lillie's ear causing Lillie to laugh.

"Well I think I could help you out with that." she said "I'll talk to Ron about it later and let you know. Ok?" Ginny laughed.

"He's gonna kill me for asking you, you know."

"Oh, please…he's actually not that scary. You just have to know how to handle him." The two women looked over at Harry and Ron who were seated at the table. Trying, but failing, to look like they weren't listening. Their pathetic attempt to look like they were deep in conversation caused the girls to go into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Around 10:00pm Emmeline and Ron were packing the car to go home, the babies were asleep for the night, but they had been moved from upstairs, to a blanket on the living room floor. When they came back in they each picked up a baby strapped them in their car seats and said they're goodbyes. On the way home Emmeline decided to talk to Ron about Teddy coming to stay with them for a long weekend.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Ginny asked if maybe we could take Teddy for a couple of days while her and Harry go away?"

"Where are they going? Why can't they take him with them?" he asked confused. Emmeline chuckled.

"Ginny and I were talking and she said that ever since they got Teddy they haven't had anytime to themselves. And she asked if we could take him for a long weekend so they could go away."

"Well, I guess that would be ok." he sighed, he thought to himself.

' _Well I'm never gonna get any alone time with you either am I?' _Emmeline looked over at him.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

When they got home Ron looked around and when he didn't see anyone looking he took out his wand, opened the door and sent all the stuff zooming into the house in front of them. After Ron and Emmeline laid Ryan and Emma in their cribs and emptied the diaper bags and put away the pack and plays they went downstairs. Emmeline sat on the couch watching some kind of medical show on TV, and Ron sat in a chair. When a commercial came on Emmeline looked over at Ron. Who was reading a Quidditch magazine. She sighed, and she got up and walked over to him. He looked up at her for a minute before he set down his magazine. They still just stared at each other. Emmeline sighed.

"You know, I really hate you sometimes." Ron smirked at her as he stood up. He snaked his arms around her waist.

"Really? And why is that?" he whispered in her ear. Making her go weak in the knees again. She couldn't help it and she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"That's mean Ron, honestly, you know what happens when you…" Ron kissed her, stopping her halfway through her sentence. When he broke the kiss she looked up at him.

"What was that for?"

"Well you tend to ramble when you get nervous." he bent down to whisper in her ear again.

"Are you nervous Emmeline?" she shook her head.

"Why would I be?" she asked in a whisper. He bent down and kissed her again. But this time when he tried to pull away she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her fingers in his hair. Ron picked her up and carried her up to their room. He laid her on the bed and fell down on top of her.

"I love you Lillie." he said running his fingers through her long auburn hair.

"I love you too Ron. I can't wait to marry you."

"Me too." he said kissing her again.

And Emmeline certainly got it that night. Just like Ron had said she would.

* * *

Ok everybody sorry it took so long but between Regents exams and the fact that my sister and brother-in-law decided they needed a 2 week vacation and their vacation needed to be for just them not them and their one year old twins (hint: the babies are sleeping right upstairs at the moment)...yeah...hectic...so hopefully i'll be able to update again sooner...but that all depends... I'm not sure exactly how far i want to go with the story yet so it may be coming to an end soon. But who knows! Review please!!! 


	17. Always Right Here

"Because of you, I laugh a little HARDER, cry a lot LESS, & smile a lot MORE." 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any HP stuff except Emmeline, Ryan, and Emma.

* * *

Chapter 15

A LITTLE OVER A YEAR LATER ( Its early July, the twins turned two in late June, Ron and Emmeline got married last August, Harry and Ginny were just married in June, and Hermione and George are married and moved to Australia, where Hermione's parents still live, even through the charm was lifted)

"MOMMY!!!" Emma yelled waddling as fast as her little legs could carry her, into the kitchen where Emmeline stood at the sink. The little girl ran into the back of her mother's legs and scooted herself between her mom and the cabinet clutched Lillie's legs. Emmeline chuckled and bent down.

"Good morning to you too Rosie! Where are your brother and your daddy?" she asked when she didn't see Ron or Ryan. Emma shrugged and clung to her mother's neck.

"Ry hit me!! Wiff da Lion! 'BAMM'!" Emma said imitating her brother. Causing Emmeline to chuckle. Just then there was a knock at the door. And Emma flung herself from her mother's arms trying to beat her brother to the door. She could hear both of them hurtling towards the door, then, CRASH! Emmeline sighed as she stood up and walked into the hall, she saw Ron coming down the stairs.

"We should really move that table." he said.

"Or we could lock our kids in a closet." Emmeline suggested, making Ron laugh. The twins were fighting over who would answer the door.

"ME!!!!"

"MEEEE!!!" Ron picked them both up and motioned for Emmeline to open the door. The twins continued fighting in their father's arms.

"MOMMYYYY!!! MEEE!!!!

"MEEE!!!!" Emmeline giggled at them and opened the door to reveal Harry, Ginny, and Teddy, who was now 6.

"Hi Aunt Lillie!!" he said running at her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hi Ted, how are you?"

"I'm good!" he answered "Wheres Victorie?" Emmeline smiled.

"Amazingly she's still sleeping honey, but you can go wake her up. Why don't you take Ry and Rosie with you? I'm sure they would love to help." At the mentioning of their names the twins stopped trying to hit each other and looked at their mom.

"YEAH!!!!" they yelled in unison. Trying to fling themselves out of Ron's arms. Emmeline laughed and took Emma from him. She set the little girl down at the bottom of the steps and Emma started to climb them as fast as she could, but soon she was passed by Teddy and Ryan, both of whom were bigger than her. Emmeline took out her wand and repaired the picture frames that were broken on the table. Then the four adults made their way into the kitchen. They were sitting at the table having coffee when they heard Victorie start shrieking upstairs. Ron and Emmeline paled and looked at each other.

"The water guns." they said at the same time, and bolted down the hall and upstairs, Harry and Ginny following them at a slower pace. When Ron threw open the door to the guest room that Victorie was sleeping in while her parents were on a second honeymoon, he found Teddy, Ryan, and Emma all with small toy water guns shooting the screeching Victorie. Emmeline ran in the room past Ron and over to the three kids with the guns. She snatched the guns from them and turned to Victorie, who was still screaming.

"Honey, you can stop screaming now. They're not shooting you anymore."

"Aunt Lillie!! That was COLD!!! And now I'm all wet!!!" she said. Teddy started laughing which caused Ryan and Emma to start giggling, pretty soon the three were rolling on the ground laughing. But when they saw Victorie lunge at them with a giant super soaker they ran behind the closest thing. Emmeline.

"VICTORIE NOOO!!!" shrieked Emmeline. Victorie, however seemed to not notice her aunt and tried to squirt them right through her, drenching Emmeline in ice cold water. She sighed and looked over to the doorway, looking for support, at her husband, brother, and sister-in-law. But she found the older three trying, and failing, not to laugh. Emmeline stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at the four children in front of her.

"Give me the water guns." she said slowly, holding out her hands. All four of them gave her the water guns and she laid them on the floor, and pointed her wand at them. All of a sudden they vanished with a pop.

"Mommy!!"

"Aunt Lillie!" came the four kids whines. She looked at them and raised her eyebrows.

"Where did they go??" asked Teddy.

"Away, maybe if you're all good you can have them back tomorrow." she pointed her wand at Victorie and dried her off. Then at herself and did the same. Then she charmed her hair back into the soft waves.

"Go get dressed Victorie and come downstairs for breakfast." Then she turned to the other three.

"Go downstairs and sit at the table I'll get your breakfast in a minute." The three remaining kids walked down stairs leaving Ron, Harry, and Ginny with a pissed off looking Emmeline.

"That was not funny." she said glaring at them.

"Sorry Lillie." said Ginny.

"Me too." said Harry. Emmeline nodded her forgiveness to them.

"Yeah, sorry, honey." said Ron.

"Don't you start with all that sucking up shit that you do Ronald Weasley. It was NOT funny!"

"I know, I agree, it was very childish." Emmeline rolled her eyes, walking past them downstairs to get the kids they're breakfast. When everybody was seated around the breakfast table Emmeline put plates of food in front of everyone except Ron.

"Umm…Lil, do I get some?"

"No."

"What?! Why?"

"Get your own damn breakfast Ron." Ron's eyes got wide at his wife's reaction. Harry and Ginny stared at her wide eyed. Emmeline sighed, and pushed her plate over to Ron.

"Here, I wasn't gonna eat it anyways."

"Lil, whats wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just haven't been feeling good lately."

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Harry suggested.

"I am a doctor Harry." she shook her head, "All they would tell me is that it's the flu anyway." Ginny looked at her friend questioningly. Emmeline looked back at her and nodded.

"I think so." she said, causing Ginny to squeal.

"Me too!!"

"Seriously?" Ginny nodded.

"Seriously!" Emmeline plastered a fake smile on her face and hugged her friend. Later that day the adults were sitting on the patio watching the kids play in a sprinkler in the backyard.

"Can you two watch the kids for a little while? Me and Lillie have to go out for a little while." Ginny asked, Emmeline looked up at her.

"We do?"

"Yes, remember…the thing…that we were going to do? You know…that THING!?"

"Oh….yeah…got it…" The two women got up. Emmeline looked at Ron and Shrugged. When Emma saw her mother stand up she came running over.

"Mommy go?" Emmeline bent down.

"Me and Aunt Ginny have to go out for a little while."

"Me?"

"Not this time baby. You stay here with Daddy and Uncle Harry ok?" Emma looked at Ron, then back at Emmeline. She sighed and ran back to play in the sprinkler. Ron laughed.

"She makes it look like she hates me." Emmeline laughed and kissed him.

"She doesn't hate you, and we'll be back in a little while." They waved goodbye and apparated over to Grimmauld Place. When they got there they walked in side.

"I think I have a muggle pregnancy test somewhere around here…" Ginny said rummaging around in a cabinet in the bathroom.

"AH! Here we go!" she said pulling out a box that had two tests in it. She pulled one out and shooed Emmeline out of the room. When she was done she walked out and Emmeline went in. The women set they're tests side-by-side on the counter set a timer, and waited. Two minutes later the timer dinged. Emmeline covered her eyes.

"I cant. Gin, you look for me." Ginny spun Emmeline towards her, pulling her arms down in the process.

"Emmeline Lillie Weasley! You can and you will look at that pregnancy test!…We'll do it together." Emmeline nodded.

"Ok." she said quietly. Ginny nodded.

"On the count of three then. Ready?" Ginny asked. Emmeline nodded, and the women picked up their tests. Emmeline went pale.

"Oh god..." she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Are you?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah…are you?"

"Yeah..." Emmeline opened her eyes and smiled to Ginny.

"We're going to be pregnant together!" she squealed.

"I know!!" they hugged, and decided to go back to Emmeline and Ron's house. When they got back to the house they walked in to find Harry trying to get Teddy, Victorie, Ryan, and Emma seated at the table, and Ron trying to make lunch. The women stood silently in the doorway watching them struggle. Until Emma saw Emmeline.

"Mommy!!!" she yelled running over to Lillie, who lifted her up.

"Miss ooo Mommy." She said laying her head on Lillie's shoulder putting her thumb in her mouth. Emmeline chuckled and walked over to Ron kissing him on the cheek and taking the spatula from him to finish making the grilled cheese sandwiches, with Emma still attached to her hip.

"Where did you go?" Ron asked her quietly. She looked over at Harry, Ginny and the kids, then down at Emma.

"I'll tell you later." she whispered. Ginny and Harry successfully got the kids all seated and Ron took Emma from Lillie.

"Come on Rosie, lets go sit down and give your Mommy's arms a break." Emma went with her dad and he put her in her seat, sitting down next to her. Emmeline made the plates zoom over to everyone and they ate their lunch talking pleasantly. After lunch they decided to go to the park down the road. Emmeline changed the twins diapers while Ron got the stroller out and Harry and Ginny got the older kids ready. In about 15 minutes they were on their way. Once they were at the park Teddy and Victorie ran over to the teeter-totters and Ginny and Harry sat on a bench not far from there to keep an eye on them. Ginny caught Emmeline's eye, and walked over to her and Ron.

"Ry, Rosie, why don't you come with me and we'll go play in the sand box?" she asked.

"Otay!!" they answered in unison, and they ran over to the sand box not far from Harry and Ginny's bench. Ginny took the stroller from Ron and winked at Emmeline, walking away towards Harry. Emmeline took Ron's hand.

"Lets walk." she said. He looked down at her and smiled, nodding. And he let her lead the way. They walked down the path a little ways in comfortable silence. Suddenly Ron came to a stop and pulled Emmeline back towards him, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Lil, whats going on??" he asked. "Where did you go earlier with Ginny?" Emmeline looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you Ron."

"Uh…I love you too. Lil, really whats the matter? Are you ok?"

"Ron? If I tell you, you have to promise not to leave me." she said as the tears started to slowly fall. Ron's eyes grew wide and he wiped her tears away.

"Lillie, I would never leave you. You know that right?"

"Ok then I guess I should tell you…" Ron looked at her questioningly.

"I'm pregnant…again." she said, but as soon as she said it she buried her face in his chest. She could feel him laughing, and she looked up at him. He was grinning down at her.

"I thought it was something bad." he explained. Emmeline's eyes got big.

"Bad?! This is bad Ron!! Are you kidding me? I can't do this!!" Ron smiled down at her. Then he bent down and kissed her.

"Lillie, this isn't bad. And you don't have to do this alone, I'm right here. I'll always be right here." he said hugging her tightly to his chest.

* * *

Alright here it is. Sorry it took so long please review! I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for this story. Which makes me sad:( haha anyways i'm serious reviews would be GREATLY appreciated!! 


End file.
